Hoped you would stay in my past
by Sarcastic Lady
Summary: 5 Jahre nach Kriegsende lebt Harry wieder ein relativ geregeltes Leben, doch dann tauchen Draco und Ron auf mit einem Fall in der Zauberwelt auf, und Harry muss seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken. Slash R
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Hoped you would stay in my past (1?)

Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary,

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/OMC, Harry/Draco

Raiting: NC-17

Summary: Summary: 5 Jahre nach Kriegsende lebt Harry wieder ein relativ geregeltes Leben, doch dann tauchen Draco und Ron auf mit einem Fall in der Zauberwelt auf, und Harry muss seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken. Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass sie mir gehören, aber dann würden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich anderweitig beschäftig sein, als sich zu streiten und Voldemort zu töten. Also, nichts gehört mir.

Warning: Slash, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Über New York ging langsam die Sonne auf. Sie tauchte den smogverhangenen Himmel in zarte Rot-, Gelb- und Orange-Töne. Die wenigen Wolken, die sich an diesem schönen Morgen am Himmel tummelten, färbte sie mattes Rosa. So einen schönen Sonnenaufgang, wie an diesem Tag hatte New York schon lange nicht mehr gehabt, aber wie so oft bemerkten nicht viele etwas davon. Die Bewohner der Millionenstadt schliefen oder waren schon auf dem Weg zur Arbeit oder sie beschäftigten sich in anderen Arten, auf jeden Fall hatten die wenigsten genug Zeit, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen und den schönen Sonnenaufgang zu bewundern. Harry Potter jedoch gehörte nicht zu ihnen.

Harry Potter, bekannt in der Zaubererwelt auch unter dem langen Begriff Der-Junge-der-Lebt, saß auf einem Balkon eines Hochhauses, bekleidet nur in Boxershorts und bewunderte das Farbenspiel, das ihm dieser Morgen bot. Zugegeben, unter normalen Umständen hätte er sich um diese Zeit wirklich nicht aus dem Bett erhoben, denn sein Job verlangte die meiste Zeit, dass er so wie so viel zu spät in das Bett kam, aber heute war kein normaler Umstand. Eigentlich war nie ein normaler Umstand, wenn Harry die Nacht bei seinem derzeitigen Freund verbrachte. Julian Stanley war einer der upcoming modern Artists, den Harry mehr aus Zufall kennen gelernt hatte. Es war Hermine gewesen, die ihn in eine Ausstellung von Julian nach der anderen geschleppt hatte, da sie absolut begeistert von seinen Bildern war. Den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer hatten die Bilder eher weniger mitgerissen, als der Mann, der diese Bilder malte und den Harry auf einen seiner Ausstellungen getroffen hatte.

„Verrate mir, was du denkst.", murmelte plötzlich eine Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Erst jetzt bemerkte der junge Zauberer heißen Atem an seinem Nacken und dann zärtliche Lippen, die über sein Ohrläppchen glitten. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf zurück, sodass er auf Julians Schulter ruhte, dessen Lippen nun kleine Küsse auf dem Hals des jungen Zauberers verteilten. Dafür bekam er auch genau die Antwort, die er von Harry hören wollte. „Ich habe an dich gedacht.", wisperte dieser, bevor er tief den leichte Geruch von Farbe und irgendeinem Aftershave, das Julian benutze, einatmete. Die blonden Locken kitzelten ihn im Gesicht. Sie waren dunkelblond, hatten immer eher die Ähnlichkeit mit der warmen Farbe von Sonnenlicht, als mit der kühlen blassen Farbe des Mondlichtes. Nein, die Haarfarbe ähnelte kein bisschen der eines anderen Mannes. Aber da stoppte Harry auch schon seinen Gedankengang, da er aus alter Erfahrung wusste, dass es ihn nur depressiv machen würde.

Als hätte Julian seine Gedanken gelesen, sanken seine Zähne plötzlich in die zarte Haut am Halsansatzes des Dunkelhaarigen. Der Schmerz zog Harry aus seinen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Ein Keuschen entkam seinen Lippen. Der beste Beweis dafür, dass er jetzt wieder in Gedanken bei seinem Liebhaber war. Julian löste sich von seinem Hals. Seine Zähne hatten eine Druckstelle hinterlassen, über die er jetzt seine Zunge gleiten ließ. Harrys Hand hatte sich gehoben und verstrickte sich in dessen Haar. Dann lagen plötzlich Lippen auf seinen Augen, Julians Zunge strich über die Unterlippe seines Geliebten, während seine Hände selbstständig über dessen Brust streichelten. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Nippel seines Geliebten, reizten sie, bis Harrys Atmung sich beschleunigte, dann wanderten sie weiter herunter.

Julians Hände strichen über den Bauch des Dunkelhaarigen, malten die Muskeln nach, bis sie am Bund von Harrys Boxershorts angekommen waren. Gerade wollten sie darunter gleiten, als Harry sich von ihm löste. Er blickte seinen blonden Geliebten aus lustverschleierten Augen an. „Nicht hier,", murmelte er, als er den Blick von Julian eingefangen hatte. Doch dieser grinste nur. „Warum nicht?", fragte er und seine Lippen legten sich auf die Haut direkt unter Harrys Ohr. Er spürte die Hände des Anderen wieder in seinen Haaren und hörte ein leises Stöhnen. „Hier kann uns jeder sehen." „Das ist Unsinn." Erwiderte Julian sanft.

Lemon, ihr könnt ihn auf Endless-Rain oder Fanfiktion.de lesen

Die Stille die sich über sie legte, war nur durch ihren Atem unterbrochen, der nun auch langsamer und ruhiger wurde. Schließlich richtete sich Julian auf, den am Ende war er auf Harry zusammengebrochen. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus seinem Liebhaber zurück, nahm das Kondom ab und verschwand kurz in der Wohnung, um es zu entsorgen. Als er zurückkam, hatte sich Harry immer noch nicht bewegt, also schlang er seine Arme um seinen Liebhaber und führte ihn wieder zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Er beobachtete Harrys Gesicht genau, als dieser sich setzte und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass dieser keine Anzeichen von Schmerz zeigte. Trotz allem fragte er: „Alles okay, Baby?" Harry grinste etwas erschöpft und nickte. Dann packte er Julian am Genick und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn in einen langen, intensiven Kuss zu verwickeln.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, ließ sich Julian in dem Stuhl gegenüber seines Geliebten nieder. Die beiden wollten gerade das Frühstück beginnen, dass Julian schon zuvor so schön hergerichtet hatte, da bemerkte Harry die Tube Gleitcreme versteckt zwischen dem Honig und der Erdbeermarmelade. Der jung Mann konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Vorhin war sie ihm nicht aufgefallen, weil sie besser verborgen gewesen war. „Das hattest du aber auch so gar nicht geplant oder?", wollte er mit einem spöttischen Ton wissen. Julian, der noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Harry sein Versteck bemerkt hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Natürlich nicht." „Nein?", wollte Harry wissen und streckte seine Hand aus, als wollte er den Honig nehmen. „Nein!" „Ach dann benutzt du die Gleitcreme wohl auch als Brotaufstrich.", sagte Harry mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen und dem besagten Objekt in der Hand. Das zärtlich Lächeln, dass Julian fast immer auf dem Gesicht hatte, wenn es um Harry ging, wurde hinterhältig. „Vielleicht hatte ich so eine Vorahnung."

„Vorahnung? Ich würde es ja ehr Vorbereitung nennen.", erwiderte Harry, während er begann sich ein Brötchen mit Butter zu schmieren. „Schuldig!", lachte Julian daraufhin. Dann wurde er plötzlich wieder ernst. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Harry wusste ganz genau, was sein Liebhaber meinte. Er hatte Julian bereits vor einer Woche davon erzählt, allerdings hatte er die Geschichte so weit versimpelt, dass keinerlei übernatürliches, wie Magie oder Zauberer, erwähnt hatte. Julian war ein ganz normaler Muggel, ohne jegliche Ahnung und Harry plante nicht das zu ändern, je weniger man wusste desto sicherer war man. Erst als Julian seine Hand nahm uns sie beruhigend drückte, wurde ihm klar, dass er immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte. „Ich bin okay!" Sein Stimme hatte sich verändert. „Hermine ist ja auch dabei. Ich bin mit ihnen ja nicht alleine." Julian nickte, aber in seinen Augen konnte Harry sehen, dass er wusste, dass sein Geliebter vermutlich nicht okay sein würde.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, aßen ihr Frühstück. Dieser Moment gehörte zu einem der wenigen in ihrer Beziehung, in dem die beiden Männer nicht wussten, was sie zueinander sagen sollten. Harrys Blick fiel auf seine Uhr und er bemerkte wie spät es war. Mit einem Mal sprang er auf. Laut der Digitalanzeige hatte er etwas mehr als eine Stunde um zu seinem Apartment zu kommen, sich umzuziehen und dann zur Arbeit zu gehen. Von unten konnte er den Lärm der New Yorker Straße hören. „Sorry, muss los." Er beugte sich zu Julian und küsste ihn kurz und süß auf den Mund. Der Dunkelhaarige eilte zurück in die Wohnung des blonden Mannes, wo er begann seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Wie so oft, nach ihren nächtlichen Spielchen, fand er sie überall in den Zimmern verteilt. Angefangen mit seinen Socken, dann seiner Hose und irgendwann seinem T-Shirt. Er war gerade dabei seine Hosen anzuziehen, als zwei Arme sich um seine Hüften schlangen. Kurz darauf wurde er an einen warmen Körper gezogen. „Lass uns nachher zusammen zu Mittag essen, ja?" Harry nickte und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich au seine Lippen. Sein Rücken schmiegte sich an die immer noch nackte Brust hinter ihm.

Julians Finger schlossen den Knopf seiner Hose und zogen den Reisverschluss hoch, während seine Lippen zärtlich Harrys Nacken küssten. Dieses Mal war die Geste nicht erregend gemeint, sondern entspannend. Der Dunkelhaarige schmolz in seinen Liebhaber, bis dieser ihn sanft daran erinnerte, dass er gehen musste. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Harry auch seine Schuhe an und war gerade auf dem Weg zur Tür hinaus, als Julian ihn noch einmal rief. Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Sein Liebhaber stand im Licht der großen Fensters seines unordentlichen Apartments, nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, das blonde Haar verwuschelt vom Schlaf und vom Sex. „Ich liebe dich.", sagte Julian. Für einen Moment legte sich ein Schatten über Harrys Augen, aber dann lächelte er. „Ich weiß." Damit drehte er sich um und eilte aus der Wohnung seines Liebhabers.

Als Harry gerade aus der Tiefgarage stieg, entdeckte er Hermine, die im Wiegeschritt den Gehweg entlang stolziert kam. Ihre Hüfte schwang bei jeder Schritt leicht mit und der dunkelhaarige Zauberer bemerkte mehr als einen Mann, der sich nach seiner Freundin umdrehte, um ihr, auffällig oder unauffällig auf den Hintern zu starren. Sie trafen sich auf den Stufen, die hoch zum Eingang des Hochhauses führten, in dem ihre Büros lagen. Als Hermine vor ihm stand, nahm sie die Sonnenbrille ab, bevor sie Harry sanft umarmte.

Für Leute, die gerade vorüber gingen, schien es als wäre es ohne jeglichen Grund, aber für Harry und Hermine war die Geste perfekt zu verstehen. Als sich Hermine ein wenig von ihm löste, wollte sie mit sorgenvoller Stimmer wissen: „Wie fühlst du dich?" Harry lachte etwas nervös, dann fuhr er sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch das schwarze Haar. „Im Moment? Nervös, unruhig und tu nicht so, als ob du es nicht riechen kannst, Hermine. Ich hab jetzt bestimm schon die fünfte Geraucht." Seine Freundin nickte verständnisvoll, sagte aber zu Harrys Angewohnheit nichts, obwohl sie diese verabscheute. Jetzt, war ihrer Meinung nach, nicht der Zeitpunkt herumzumotzen, es würde die Sache auch nicht besser machen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Stufen hinauf, an der Rezeption vorbei, wobei beide dem Mädchen, das ihren Dienst machte, freundlich zunickten. Dann gingen sie zu den Aufzügen. Hermine hatte irgendwann Harrys Hand genommen und sie seitdem nicht mehr losgelassen, etwas das die beiden normalerweise nicht gemacht hätten, aber an dieser Tag war eben nicht normal. Als sie in der Aufzugkabine standen, zu ihrem ungewöhnlichen Glück alleine, begann Hermine wieder zu sprechen. „Du weißt, dass du sie nicht treffen musst, wenn du nicht willst, Harry. Ich kann immer noch für dich einspringen oder zumindest dabei sein, wenn du das möchtest." Harry lächelte matt, während er mit den Händen seine Hosen und Jackentaschen nach seiner Zigarettenschachtel absuchte, nur um sich zu erinnern, dass er sie leer in den nächsten Mülleimer geworfen hatte. Kein gutes Zeichen. „Es ist 5 Jahre her, Hermine. Wenn es zu etwas an der Zeit ist, dann dass ich über mich hinwegkomme." „Wir wissen beide, dass die Zeit nicht alle Wunden heilt, Harry." Entgegnete Hermine mit bedeutungsvollem Blick und Harry nickte zustimmend, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür des Aufzugs mit einem leisen „Pling" und die beiden stiegen aus.

Sie gingen durch die massiven Türen ihres Büros, um im Eingangsbereich von einer wohlbekannten Person empfangen zu werden. „Morgen Neville.", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig und der junge Mann, der für sie am Empfang arbeitete strahlte die beiden an. „Guten Morgen, Harry, Hermine!" Er war dabei aufgesprungen, eine frohe Geste mit seiner Hand fegte einige Blätter und den Briefbeschwerer aus Glas auf den Boden. Zum Glück von Neville hatte Hermine, weil dies nicht das erste Mal war, den Briefbeschwerer verzaubert, sodass dieser nicht in tausend Glassplitter zersprang, wie es bei den ersten paar Malen geschehen war, sondern nur wie ein Ball noch einige Male auf und ab hüpfte, bis er zu liegen kam.

Es war das üblich verlegene Lächeln, das Harry klar machte, dass, obwohl er sich absolut nicht normal fühlte, es doch am einfachsten war, diesen Tag wie einen ganz normalen zu behandeln, an dem ganz normale Klienten zu ihnen kamen und ihnen ganz normale Aufträge erteilten. Mit der kleinen Ausnahme, dass die normalen Klienten, die sie hatten, nicht aus ihrer Vergangenheit kamen und zu dem Teil dieser Vergangenheit gehörten, den Harry nie wieder sehen wollte. Er ging zu dem Briefbeschwerer, hob ihn auf und stellte ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Hermine war an ihm vorbei, in ihr Büro gegangen. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um. „Denk an mein Angebot, Harry. Ich bin immer für dich da." Er lächelte ihr dankbar zu und sah zu, wie dir Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Harry wand sich zu Neville, um ihn zu fragen, was an Post für ihn da war, doch dieser kam ihm zuvor. Er hielt dem Dunkelhaarigen einen kleinen Stapel entgegen. „Die Zeitung ist schon auf deinem Tisch. Genauso wie der Kaffee." Harry unterdrückte das Lachen, als er Nevilles stolzes Gesicht sah, der Stolz hervorgerufen dadurch, dass er an alles gedacht hatte, woran der andere Zauberer ihn normal erinnern musste. „Danke, Neville, du bist ein Lebensretter." „Mit Kaffee und Zeitung?", wollte dieser lachend wissen, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich über das Kompliment freute. Mit dem Stapel Briefe in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro, nur um noch mal von seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler aufgehalten zu werden.

„Harry!", rief dieser und der Angesprochene hielt an. Neville kam zu ihm, Harry konnte sehen, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt. „Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass du die heute brauchen wirst." Er hielt Harry eine Packung Zigaretten hin. Malboro Reds. Selbe Marke wie immer, nur dass der Dunkelhaarige Zauberer normal gegen beide, seinen Sekretär und seine Partnerin, kämpfen musste, um sie kaufen zu dürfen. „Nur, weil heute eine Ausnahmesituation ist.", sagte Neville mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Harry nickte, immer noch etwas verblüfft und wisperte ein Danke. „Kein Problem, aber erzähl Hermine nichts davon. Die geht sonst die Wände hoch."

Blaise Zambini war in seinem Leben nur sehr selten so genervt von seinem besten Freund gewesen wie am heutigen Tag. Er hatte ja schon geahnt, dass es eine schlechte Idee sein würde, aber das Draco Malfoy so unerträglich in einem Muggelauto sein konnte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Sind wir endlich da?" Blaises Griff um das Lenkrad wurde fester, aber er verkniff sich jegliches unnötiges Kommentar auf diese Frage, stattdessen murmelte er „Zwei Minuten." Er war sich nicht all zu sicher, ob dies eine Antwort auf Dracos Frage gewesen war oder eher eine beruhigende Erinnerung an ihn selber, dass er es nicht mehr all zu lange mit ihm in einem Auto aushalten musste.

Die dritte Person in Blaises Wagen war schon die ganze Zeit über ruhig gewesen, beunruhigend ruhig. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er überhaupt noch da war, drehte der Fahrer sich zu ihm um. Auf der Rückbank saß Ronald Weasley, sein feuerroter Schopf war gesenkt, die Augen fest auf seinen Schoss gerichtet. So war er schon da gesessen, als Blaise sich das letzte Mal umgedreht hatte und das Mal davor und eigentlich auch die anderen Male. Der ehemalige Slytherin wartete nur darauf das Dracos Aurorpartner in Tränen ausbrach, damit er ihn mit einigen schneidenden Worten zurechtweisen konnte. Aber wie es schien, würde Ron ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun. Vielleicht wollte er die Vergangenheit noch etwas ruhen lassen.

Es verging eine weitere Minute, in der sie im Schneckentempo um eine Ecke fuhren. Blaise war erleichtert endlich das Hochhaus zu sehen, zu dem er wollte. Bevor Draco fragen konnte, sagte er „Da ist es." Draco Malfoy sah aus dem Fenster. Das Gebäude, auf das Blaise gezeigt hatte war ungefähr 20 Stockwerke hoch. Nur das Erste Stockwerk hatte Wände aus Stein, alle anderen bestanden aus verspiegeltem Glas. Vom obersten Stockwerk musste man ein fantastische Aussicht haben, ohne gesehen zu werden und irgendwie beunruhigte Draco dieser Gedanken. In diesem Gebäude waren Muggel und der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt, vielleicht sah er Draco genau in dem Moment, aber der Slytherin konnte ihn nicht sehen. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte verlor er das Gebäude aus den Augen. Der Moment, in dem der Wagen in die Tiefgarage rollte, löste die Starre aus Ron.

„Meinst du das er sich freuen wird uns zu sehen?" Blaise grinste gehässig über diese Frage, während er den Wagen neben einem, für ihn altbekannten, schwarzen Lamborghini Gallardo Spider. „Weißt du wie lange ich gebraucht habe, um ihn überhaupt dazu zu überreden, sich mit eurem Fall zu beschäftigen? Geschweige der Zeit investiert, euch persönlich zu treffen?", wollte er zu Ron gewandt wissen, da er nun das Auto sicher abgestellt hatte. Das Gesicht des Weasley Sprösslings wurde traurig, aber Blaise konnte nicht das geringste Mitleid für ihn empfinden, in solchen Sachen war er ganz und gar ein Slytherin. „Es sind 5 Jahre vergangen, Blaise." Dracos Stimme war ruhig und entspannt, aber seine Hände spielten nervöse mit einem Zipfel seines weißen Hemdes. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns irgendwie vermisst hat." Darauf gab sein bester Freund einen spöttischen Ton von sich. „Da wäre ich mir mal gar nicht so sicher, mein Lieber." Damit riss er die Tür auf und stieg aus. Die beiden anderen Männer taten es ihm gleich.

Blaise blieb neben dem Lamborghini stehen. Dieser Wagen verführte ihn jedes Mal aufs neue. Er konnte nur all zu gut verstehen, weshalb Harry ihn damals gekauft hatte. Hermine hatte es als Frustkauf bezeichnet, es damit verglichen, wenn Frauen Schuhe kaufen gehen. Blaise fand sie hatte gar nicht so unrecht, Frauen liebten Schuhen und Männer liebten Autos. Auch Dracos und Rons Augen waren auf den Gallardo Spider gerichtet, Blaise vermutete schwer, dass keiner der beiden jemals so etwas gesehen hatte. „Solche Autos gibt es?", wollte Ron verwundert wissen. Blaise grinste. Bingo. Auf das Wiesel konnte man sich aber auch verlassen.

„Jap, und das da ist Harrys." Er trat zu Scheibe und sah hindurch. Es war zu einer alten Angewohnheit geworden. „Und führe mich nicht in Versuchung.", murmelte er, bevor Blaise die Tür öffnete, um den Schlüssel, den Harry wie so oft, in seiner Gedankenlosigkeit, hatte stecken lassen, zu ziehen. Blaise wusste zwar, dass kein normaler Autodieb die Chance hätte den Wagen auch nur zwei Meter weit zu fahren, ohne, dass Harry etwas davon merkte oder ihn aufhielt. Aber man musst ja nicht unbedingt dazu einladen. „Das ist Harrys..." „Nicht jeder muss in absoluter Armut leben, wie du Wiesel.", knurrte Blaise, dann warf er die Autotür zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu Aufzug, ohne darauf zu achten, ob die beiden anderen Zauberer ihm folgten. Wenn er zu sich selber ehrlich war, dann wäre es ihm auch lieber gewesen, dass sie ihm nicht folgten. Seine Treffen mit Harry waren normal sehr entspannt und freundschaftlich, nicht angespannt und ohne Vertrauen.

Doch Blaise hatte Pech, sein bester Freund und der ehemalige beste Freund von Harry waren ihm gefolgt. Sie standen schweigend im Aufzug, während dieser zum höchsten Stockwerk fuhr. Jeder der Drei hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, den eigenen Erinnerungen.

Blaise fragte sich ob es wirklich eine so gut Idee gewesen war, Harrys Vertrauen so weit zu manipulieren, dass dieser bereit war Ron und Draco zu sehen. Der blonde Slytherin hat zwar Recht, wenn er sagte, dass 5 Jahre vorbei waren, aber Blaise war sich nicht sicher, ob genug Gras über die Sache gewachsen war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sich beide Parteien genug entspannen konnten, um vernünftig zusammen zu arbeiten. Eigentlich war er sich sogar sicher, dass sie kein starkes Team würden bilden können. Und sie brauchten ein starkes Team um diesen Fall so schnell wie möglich zu lösen und so wenige weitere Opfer, wie möglich zu haben.

Rons Gedanken waren ganz ähnlicher Natur, auch er war sich nicht mehr all zu sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war nach so langer Zeit wieder mit Harry zusammen zu kommen. Als er das erste Mal von Blaise gehört hatte, dass er jemanden wüsste, der ihnen mit dem Fall helfen konnte und das dieser jemand niemand anderes war, als Harrys Potter, war er voller Vorfreude gewesen. Jahrelang hatte die Zauberwelt nicht gewusst, wo ihr Held steckte, oder jedenfalls hatte der rothaarige Zauberer das geglaubt. Am Anfang von Harrys Verschwinden, hatten Ron und Draco versucht ihn zu finden, aber er schien wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und dann kam plötzlich Blaise, sagte das Harry ihnen helfen konnte und er die ganze Zeit gewusst hatte wo er war. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ihn nicht aufzusuchen.

Draco erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er Harry gesehen hatte. Das war am Ende des siebten Schuljahres gewesen, da war alles zwischen ihnen bereits zerbrochen. Es war am Anfang der letzten Schlacht gewesen. Harry war am Fenster gestanden und hatte nach draußen gestarrt, auf die Armee vom Voldemort, die langsam vor Hogwarts auftauchte. Von Dracos Platz aus hatte er noch schmaler und kleiner ausgesehen, als sonst, dem Umhang schützend um sich geschlungen. Das Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers war blasser als sonst, seine Augen sahen matt nach draußen, unfokussiert, als würde er die Armee gar nicht sehen, aber Draco konnte die Panik in seinen Augen erkennen. Es war einer der Momente, in denen er gerne zu ihm gegangen wäre, sein ganzes Malfoyverhalten vergessen, und ihn in den Arme genommen hätte, aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte das Recht nicht mehr ihn vor schrecklichen Dingen zu beschützen.

Mit einem leisen „Pling" ging die Tür des Aufzuges auf. Sie waren im letzten Stockwerk angekommen. Der Gang, in dem sie standen endete in einem paar Flügeltüren aus Holz, die zwar edel aussahen, aber doch irgendwie nicht in das Kalte, Anonyme des Ganges passten. Blaise machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu klopfen, sondern stieß eine Tür auf und trat ein. Der Empfangsraum, der sich ihnen auftat war relative groß, die Wände waren in sanftem pastellgelb gefärbt und gaben dem Raum einen warmen Ton. In einer Ecke, an einer Fensterfront, stand eine Sitzecke bestehend aus drei Sessel und einem Sofa, dazu kam ein Holztisch, auf dem verschiedene Zeitschriften lagen. Von ihrem Platz aus konnten Draco und Ron nicht erkennen, ob es Muggel – oder Zaubererzeitschriften waren. In dem Raum war noch ein anderer Tisch, ein Schreibtisch aus glänzend poliertem Holz. An diesem Tisch saß eine Person, mit der keiner der beiden gerechnet hatte, es war niemand anderes als Neville Longbottom. Zwar war er etwas gewachsen und sein Gesicht war nicht mehr ganz so rund, wie es einmal gewesen war, aber ansonsten sah er noch genauso aus wie früher.

Als er die drei eintreten hört, wand er sich kurz von dem Bildschirm seines Computers ab und auch die Finger stillten über der Tastatur. Für einen Moment sah es fast so aus, als wollte er aufstehen, um sie zu begrüßen, doch er tat es nicht. „Ihr seid spät dran.", war sein einziges kühles Kommentar, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr auf seinem Screen. Ron wollte schon etwas sarkastisches erwidern, hielt aber sofort den Mund, als er von Draco einen Stoß in die Rippen bekam. Blaise zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Scheiß Verkehr, tut uns leid." Neville nickte kurz, dann nahm er den Hörer seines Telefons, drückte eine Taste und wartete. Doch schon bald legte er wieder auf. „Er ist am telefonieren. Geht trotz allem schon mal rein, aber klopft an." Blaise nickte nur kurz und ging dann zielstrebig auf eine der beiden Türen zu, klopfte kurz und trat dann ein. Ron und Draco folgten ihm weiterhin, wie zwei brave Hündchen. In der Tür blieben sie allerdings wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Wände des Zimmers in das sie gekommen waren, hatten die gleiche Farbe, wie die des Empfangs, die Wand ihnen gegenüber war ganz aus Glas, die Sonne schien hinein. Vor diesem Fenster stand ein massiver Schreibtisch aus dem gleichen poliertem Holz, wie es auch der im Empfang gewesen war, nur war dieser hier größer. An dem beiden Seiten Wänden hingen Panoramabilder von New York und in jeder Ecke stand eine Pflanze. Vor dem Tisch hatte man mehrere Stühle gestellt, genauso wie an eine Seite ein Sofa. Alles war in einem tiefenrot gehalten. Gryffindorfarben, dachte Draco angewidert. Aber das eigentlich faszinierende war Harry Potter. Er stand an der Seite seines Tisches, mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, durch welches das Sonnenlicht fiel und sich über ihm ergoss. Es ließ seine Gestallt fast leuchten. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor war immer noch verhältnismäßig klein und zierlich, aber das war auch das einzige, das gleich geblieben war. Harrys Gesicht war deutlich schmaler geworden, was daraufhin deutete, dass er eine ganze Menge Gewicht verloren hatte, seine Augen waren immer noch riesig, wurden aber nicht mehr von einer Brille verdeckt wie früher. Auch das Haar fiel anders, es war länger, reichte fast bis zur Taille und war mit einem Muggelhaarband zusammengebunden. Das Pony fiel so, dass es die weltbekannte Narbe jetzt fast ganz verdeckte. Er war auch nicht mehr so gekleidet wie früher. Anstatt seiner bekannten zu großen Hosen und Pullovers, trug Harry an diesem Tag ein simples, aber sehr enganliegendes, weißes Shirt, das jeden einzelnen Muskel seines Oberkörper hervorhob und dazu eine Jeans, die schon langsam ihre Farbe verlor. Draco und Ron brauchten einen Moment, um sich von dem Anblick zu erholen.

Harry fing Blaises Blick ein und machte ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, wie einer einladenden Handbewegung klar, dass er gleich fertig sein würde und sie sich schon setzten sollten. Dann wand er seinen Besuchern die Kehrseite zu, was diese dazu brachte scharf die Luft einzuziehen. Allen drei wurde schlagartig klar, warum Harry diese Jeans trug, sie akzentuierte seinen runden Po zu einem Grad, dass es fast schon obszön wirkte, aber doch so verdammt sexy war, dass man sich nicht helfen konnte und hinstarrte. Er stemmte eine Hand in die schmale Hüfte und stieß ein klares Lachen aus. „Ist gut, Darling. Ich sehe dich dann heute Abend... Bis dann!" Als er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, hatten sich Ron und Draco gesetzte, aber Blaise hatte sich hinter ihn geschlichen und die Arme locker um die Taille des ehemaligen Gryffindor gelegt. „Erst führst du mich in Versuchung mit deinem Auto und dann trägst du diese Hosen.", murmelte er in Harrys Ohr, dieser lehnte sich entspannt gegen den Größeren. „Gefällt sie dir nicht?", wollte er wissen und Blaise lachte. „Mir gefällt nicht, dass du vergeben bist. Das ist nicht fair." Bei diesen Worten horchten Draco und Ron auf. Harry lachte erneut. „Tja, Blaise, so ist das Leben." Damit löste er sich aus der Umarmung des ehemaligen Slytherin und wand sich den anderen zu. Augenblicklich veränderte sich das Raumklima.

Harrys Augen wurden kühler und sein Gesicht verlor das Lächeln, wurde stattdessen zu einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, die keiner der beiden jemals gesehen hatte. Er setzte sich, ohne etwas zu sagen in den Sessel hinter den Schreibtisch, dann schnappte er sich das Päckchen Zigaretten, das auf dem Tisch lag, nahm eine heraus und zündete sie an. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer wusste, ohne hingucken zu müssen, dass drei Augenpaare auf ihm ruhten. Er wartete einen Moment, dann blies er den Rauch langsam aus.

Blaise war der erste, der sich von dem Anblick löste. „Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich, Gorgeous." Damit warf er Harry seinen Autoschlüssel zu, dieser Fing ihn auf, ohne auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen, seine Augen ruhten auf seiner Zigarette. Es war besser, als jemanden im Raum ansehen zu müssen, denn auch wenn man es ihm in diesem Moment nicht anmerkte, so fühlte er sich doch aufs höchste unwohl. Er ließ die Stille, die über dem Raum herrschte noch etwas ruhen, damit er am Ende nicht der einzige war, der sich nicht wohl fühlte. Von der Art, in der Ron schon bald begann sich in seinem Sitz zu winden, wusste er, dass es ihm gelang. Schließlich hob er ruckartig seinen Kopf, mit einem Mal saßen Draco und der rothaarige Weasley ganz aufrecht da. Blaise grinste nur, als er bemerkte, wie Harry sie von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, so weit das im Sitzen ging. Aber da er selbst, als er das erste Mal zu Harry gekommen war, diesen Blick bekommen hatte, verstand er besser, als die meisten wie man sich fühlte. Der Blick in Harrys Augen sah durch alles hindurch, durch Zauber, Kleidung und Haut bis in das tiefste Innerste der Seele, es sah in jede düstere kleine Ecke und schien jedes Geheimnis zu entdecken, oder jedenfalls dachte man das.

Schließlich brach Harry die Stille. „Also?" Draco und Ron sahen ihn mit unversteckter Überraschung an, bevor einer der beiden allerdings fragen konnte, was der dunkelhaarige Mann meinte, fuhr dieser ihnen über den Mund. „Ich will wissen, was so wichtig ist, dass ihr hier bei mir auftaucht." Nach 5 Jahren... Obwohl er das nicht gesagt hatte hing es doch schwer in der Luft und alle konnten es hören. Da weder Ron, noch Draco antworteten, wand Harry sich an Blaise, dessen Grinsen war vom Gesicht verschwunden und er sah Harry ernst an. „Sie brauchen dringend deine Hilfe, Harry." „Wer ist sie?", wollte dieser langsam wissen. „ Draco und Ron, das Zauberministerium, vermutlich die ganze Zauberwelt..." „Ich lehne ab." Blaise seufzte, schon bei dem Wort Zauberministerium war ihm klar gewesen, dass Harry das sagen würde. Die Verschmälerung seiner Augen, das kalte Glitzern und wie sich die Lippen des ehemaligen Gryffindors zusammenpressten, sie alle waren deutliche Zeichen gewesen.

„Harry, du solltest es zumindest anhören, das Wohl der ganzen Zauberwelt hängt davon ab." Harry hob leicht eine Augenbraue und zog die zweite Zigarette aus der Packung. „Darf ich dich an das letzte Mal erinnern, da ich etwas zum Wohl der Zauberwelt beigetragen habe? Man könnte sagen, dass sie nicht all zu dankbar war." Blaise zuckte leicht zusammen, sein Gesicht verzog sich, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Er wusste natürlich was Harry meinte, die Artikel waren fast in jeder Zauberzeitung gewesen. „Harry Potter – strahlender Held oder kaltblütiger Mörder?" Es hatte Harry den Rest gegeben und Blaise wusste das. Mit Hermine an der Seite war er verschwunden, ohne jegliche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Die Zauberwelt war in Aufruhe gewesen, man hatte sogar eine Belohnung für denjenigen versprochen, der Harry Potter fand, aber obwohl immer wieder Gerüchte auftauchten, nach denen man den jungen Zauberer gefunden hatte, erwiesen sich alle als falsch.

„Harry das ist vor fünf Jahren gewesen. Alle standen unter Schock, jetzt brauchen sie dich wieder." Das war Ron gewesen und Draco setzte noch hinzu. „Komm schon Potter, du bist ein Gryffindor, du musst es doch lieben wieder den Helden spielen zu können." Harrys Augen wurden noch schmäler, so weit das möglich war. „In mir ist genug Slytherinblut, um mich einen Scheißdreck um das Heldsein zu scheren.", knurrte er, nahm einen langen Zug an seiner Zigarette und blies den bläulichen Qualm in die Richtung der beiden. „Harry, du bist kein Slytherin, das wissen wir beide, aber seit wann bist du auch nicht hilfsbereit." „Oder würdest du helfen, wenn jemand anderes gekommen wäre, Potter?" Für einen Moment sahen alle etwas in Harrys Augen aufflackern, doch es war so kurz, dass sich keiner sicher sein konnte, was es gewesen war. „Ich werde in dem Sinne hilfsbereit sein, dass ich euch in einem Stück aus meinem Büro lasse.", sagte Harry mit frostiger Stimme, und stand auf. Ron bereitete sich ebenfalls vor aufzuspringen, aber Blaise kam ihm zuvor.

„Zeig ihm das Photo, Ron." Als er sah, dass Harry den Ansatz eines Protestes machte, hob er die Hand. „Sieh es dir einfach an, du muss noch nicht einmal deine Meinung dazu sagen." Ron sah etwas verwirrt aus, kam aber nicht dazu zu fragen was er meinte, da Draco sich zu ihm beugte und aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts einen Briefumschlag zog. Erneut flackerte etwas in den Tiefen von Harrys grünen Augen auf und Blaise konnte schon fast hören, wie eine Tür zuflog, um Harrys Herz dahinter zu verstecken. Ein Herz, das niemals wirklich geheilt worden war.

Draco nahm ein Photo heraus. Er konnte Harrys Blick auf sich spüren, als der Blonde aufsah bemerkte das Fünkchen Schmerz, das Harry noch nicht verborgen hatte. Der blonde Zauberer reichte ihm das Bild, wobei er die Augen weiterhin festhielt und der Aktion schon fast etwas intimes gab. Der blonde Auror tat das aus zweierlei Gründen, einerseits, weil es ihm extremen Spaß macht, Harry ein wenig weh zu tun, andererseits, weil der Anblick des Hintern in den engen Jeans, ihn daran erinnert hatte, was der erste Grund dafür gewesen war, sich damals mit dem Dunkelhaarigen einzulassen. Harry versuchte dem Blick nicht auszuweichen, verlor sich einen Moment darin, aber als er die Hitze von Malfoys Hand auf seiner Haut spürt, zuckte er zurück. Hatte er gerade noch vergessen, wo sie waren, wer bei ihnen warm was sie für eine Vergangenheit hatten, so wurde er daran nun um so stärker erinnert. Er entriss dem blonden Mann das Bild aus der Hand, und warf einen eher uninteressierten Blick darauf. Schockiert weiteten sich seine Augen.

Das Bild war in Rom gemacht worden, vor dem Kolosseum. Am Rand konnte Harry Hermine erkennen, die interessiert einer Führung zuhörte. Aber in der Mitte des Bildes war er selber zu sehen. Dürr und ausgezerrt, der skelettartige Körper in weiten Jeans und einem dunkelblauen Pullover steckend, obwohl die Sonne brannte. Alle anderen Zauberer so wie Muggel trugen so wenig wie möglich. Das Haar hing ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, sie war ungefähr schulterlang. Harry hatte seine Arme fest um sich geschlungen, von seinem Gesichtsausdruck her, konnte er schmerzen haben. Der Dunkelhaarige erinnerte sich an den Tag nur zu gut. „Es gibt noch zwei Fotos von dir. Alle drei sind bei den Leichen der Opfer aufgetaucht." Sagte Blaise ruhig. „Sag mal, Potter. Warum bei Merlins Bart, trägst du einen Pullover Mitten im Sommer?", fragte Draco in einem spöttischen Ton. „War dir kalt?" Harry setzte sich langsam hin, er war leichenblass geworden. Die Erinnerungen sorgten dafür, dass ihm schlecht wurde. „Entschuldigt mich." Harry griff nach dem Telefon, drückte die Ziffer 1. „Hermine, komm in mein Büro.", war alles was er sagte, bevor er wieder auflegte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hermine Granger kam hereingestürmt.

5 Jahre und New York hatten nicht nur Harry verändert, sondern auch Hermine. Sie hatte immer noch die schlanke, weibliche Figur von damals, nur war sie deutlich durchtrainierter als früher. Die braunen Locken waren zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, in der Haarkrone steckte eine Sonnenbrille. Ihr Körper steckte in einem perfektsitzendem Kostüm in weiß, unter dem sie irgendetwas pinkes trug. Der Rock reichte knapp bis zu den Kniekehlen der braungebrannten Beine, die Füße steckten in weißen Sandalen. Blaise grinste und erhob sich sofort, während die anderen beiden sie mit weit offenem Mund ansahen. „H... H... Her..." war alles was aus Rons Mund kam. „Hermine?", sagte diese mit einem spöttischen Ton. „Wow, Schlammblut, du hast ja Stil bekommen.", rief Draco aufs äußerste amüsiert. „Wow, Malfoy, du ja immer noch nicht!", kam es von der ehemaligen Gryffindor trocken. „Ich sprach von deinen Klamotten." „Und ich von deinem Benehmen.", entgegnete sie.

Hermines Blick fiel auf das aschfahle Gesicht ihres Freundes, mit wenigen Schritten stand sie bei ihm und ging vor ihm in die Knie. „Harry?" Ihre Hände nahmen die leere Hand des ehemaligen Gryffindors in ihre. Mit Besorgnis stellte sie fest, dass die Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen feucht und eisig kalt war. „Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser?", wollte sie wissen, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er löste seine Hand aus Hermine und Griff nach dem Päckchenzigaretten auf seinem Schreibtisch, wobei er davor da Bild auf das polierte Holz legte. Angewidert, aber kommentarlos beobachtete Hermine, wie ihr Freund eine herausnahm und anzündete. Die ersten drei Züge hatten keine erkennbare Wirkung, deshalb nahm Hermine Harrys Telefon und bat Neville ihnen ein Glas Wasser zu bringen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Foto. „Was zur Hölle?" Ruckartig drehte sie sich zu den anderen dreien im Raum. „Was soll das?", fauchte sie während sie das Bild ihnen entgegn hielt, als wäre es das größte Verbrechen, dass sie je begangen hatten.

„Wer hat das gemacht?", wollte sie hart wissen. „Und warum taucht ihr damit jetzt auf?", man konnte sehen wie sie von Moment zu Moment angriffslustiger wurde. Neville kam mit dem Glas Wasser ins Zimmer, als er Hermine sah, verließ er es genauso schnell wieder. Ron hatte sofort den Kopf eingezogen, Dracos Reaktion war, sich ein wenig fester in den Sitz zu drücken und sogar Blaise wich eine Schritt zurück. „Setz dich bitte.", murmelte Harry nur, zur Überraschung von allen reagierte Hermine sofort, davor drückte sie ihm nur noch das Glas mit Wasser in die zitternden Hände. Die ehemalige Gryffindor zog einen Stuhl heran, auf den sie sich setzte. Ihr ganze Körperhaltung schrie: Anspannung. „Sie sind hier, weil sie Hilfe bei einem Fall brauchen, der scheinbar etwas mit mir zu tun hat." Hermine nickte kurz, sagte aber nichts, was Ron sofort als ein gutes Zeichen wertete und zu reden begann: „Wir hatten in den letzten drei Wochen drei Morde, alle an einem Dienstag. Erst war es ein Muggel, dann ein Squib und zum Schluss ein Zauberer. Bei allen war ein Foto von Ha..." „Habt ihr die Akte dabei?", wollte Hermine wissen, ohne den irritierten Blick des Unterbrochenen zu beachten. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was eure Einstellung ist."

Harry und Hermines Augen trafen sich. Draco, Blaise und Ron wurden Zeugen einer Unterhaltung, die scheinbar nur darin bestand sich anzustarren, doch keiner der drei wagte es die Stille zu brechen. Schließlich seufzte Hermine. „Wie du meinst, Harry. Es ist ja deine Entscheidung." Der ehemalig Gryffindor nickte kurz, dann wand er sich zu den anderen. „Wir brauchen sämtliche Akten, die etwas mit dem Fall zu tun haben. Jedes Foto, jeden Bericht von jedem Zeugen und sämtlichen Abteilungen, die darin verstrickt sind. Ich habe nicht vor in das Ministerium zu gehen, also werdet ihr sie hierher bringen. Ihr werdet zu keinem ein Wort über meinen Aufenthaltsort verraten." Damit wand er sich wieder zu Hermine, diese nickte erneut, als Zeichen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte. Ron wollte gerade etwas gegen diese Forderungen sagen, die seiner Meinung nach nicht nur grundlos waren, sondern auch gegen mehrere Gesetzte verstießen, aber Draco unterbrach ihn „Wann willst du sie haben, Potter?" „Sobald ihr sie vorbeibringen könnte, je schneller wir das hier hinter uns bringen können, desto besser." Harry versuchte nicht einmal so zu tun, als würde ihm die Anwesenheit seiner ehemaligen Freunde passen. „Ist dir in einer Stunde recht?" Rons Augen weiteten sich, er konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco alle Informationen in einer Stunde legal transferieren konnte. „Zwei ist besser. Ich hab gleich Mittagspause, die ich wegen euch nicht verkürzen werde.", antwortete Harry.

Wie auf ein Stichwort klingelte das Telefon. Harry nahm ab. „Was ist Neville?" „Rate mal wer da ist?" Der Ausdruck in Harrys Gesicht änderte sich schlagartig. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, seine Augen begannen zu leuchten und eine sanfte, gesunde Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen. „Sag ihm, dass ich gleich da bin, Neville." „Mach ich." Harry legte auf. „War es das?", wollte er dann kurzangebunden von den anderen wissen. Diese nickten überrascht. Der Dunkelhaarige erhob sich ruckartig und eilte zur Tür, gefolgt vom Rest. Ron überrascht und enttäuscht, weil er nicht so mit Harry hatte reden können, wie er es gewollt hatte, Draco irritiert, weil er hinausgeschmissen wurde und Blaise und Hermine mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Im Empfangsraum wurde dann auch den anderen beiden klar, warum Harry es auf einmal so eilig hatte. Bei Neville stand ein Mann, vielleicht einige Jahre älter als sie. Er war groß, extrem muskulös, mit sonnenblondem Haar, lebhaft glitzernden blauen Augen und einem kantigen Gesicht. Er trug zerrissene Jeans und ein weißes Hemd, dass mehrer Knöpfe offen hatte und eine braungebrannte Brust zeigte, auf sowohl Hemd als auch Hose waren Farbflecken jeglicher Sorte. Er hatte einen Strauß roter Rosen bei sich, die er Harry sofort übergab. Dieser nahm sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an, dann legten sich die Lippen des Fremden auf Harrys. Der Kuss ließ in Draco Zorn aufkochen, während er Harry glücklich machte. „Hey, Baby. Bereit zum Mittagessen?", wollte der blonde Kerl wissen und der Zauberer nickte. Ehe Ron und Draco noch um eine Vorstellung bitten konnten, waren die beiden auch schon zur Tür draußen. Zu Hermine gewand wollte Ron wissen. „Wer war denn das, bitte?" „Das?", wollte Hermine wissen, während sie den Blumenstrauß in eine Vase stellte, die Neville geholt hatte. „Das, mein Lieber, war Julian. Harrys Freund."

Tbc

Julie 2006


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Hoped you would stay in my past (2?)Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary, hab dich so doll lieb!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/OMC, Harry/Draco, bis jetzt

Raiting: NC-17

Summary: 5 Jahre nach Kriegsende lebt Harry wieder ein relativ geregeltes Leben, doch dann tauchen Draco und Ron auf mit einem Fall in der Zauberwelt auf und Harry muss seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken. Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass sie mir gehören, aber dann würden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich anderweitig beschäftig sein, als sich zu streiten und Voldemort zu töten. Also, nichts gehört mir.

Warning: Slash, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Archive: Endless-Rain, Fanfiktion.de

Notiz der Autorin: Vielen Dank an all die, die sich die Mühe gemacht haben ein Kommentar zu schreiben, ich hab mich wirklich darüber gefreut und werde die Verbesserungsvorschläge ernst nehmen. Außerdem muss ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, dieses Kapitel fertig zustellen. Das nächste wird schneller gehen. Versprochen!

Hermine brachte die Vase in Harrys Büro, wo sie diese auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Für sie war Harry in der perfekten Beziehung, es war fast schade, dass Julian schwul war, denn welches Mädchen würde sich nicht wünschen, einen solchen Freund zu haben. Aber dann war sie zur gleichen Zeit überglücklich, dass er sich ausgerechnet ihren besten Freund ausgesucht hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer hatte sich mehr als jeder andere Glück verdient, irgendwann war jeder lang genug durch die Hölle gegangen und Hermine musste es wissen, denn sie war an seiner Seite gewesen, die ganze Zeit über.

„Also, der Typ heißt Julian und, dass er was mit Harry hat, war offensichtlich, Granger. Und weiter?" Hermine konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten zusammenzuzucken. Die junge Hexe hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Malfoy und sein braves Hündchen, wie Hermine ihren ehemaligen Freund in ihrem Kopf nannte, Ron ihr gefolgt waren. „Was und weiter?", wollte sie zurückwissen, während sie die Blumen zurechtzupfte. „Wie ist er? Ist er ein Zauberer? Wie lange sind Harry und er schon zusammen?" Hermine zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was geht dich das denn an? Du hattest doch auch früher kein Interesse an Harrys zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen."

Draco hob mit einem kleinen Grinsen abwährend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich frag ja schon nicht mehr. War halt ein bisschen neugierig. Hab ihn schließlich schon seit längerem nicht mehr gesehen." „Und ich wünschte mir, dass du ihn noch ne Weile länger nicht gesehen hättest, so ein Millennium zum Beispiel." „Seit wann so angriffslustig, Schlammblut?" Hermine wand sich von den Blumen ab und sah Draco von oben herab an. „Seit wann so ein Arschloch, Frettchen?" Der Slytherin starrte ihr einen Moment in die Augen, seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber dann ließ er es. Er war in der Schule oft genug in Kämpfe mit Hermine geraten, um zu wissen, dass er vermutlich den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Also drehte er sich lieber um und machte sich auf den Weg den Raum zu verlassen, wobei er Ron vor sich her stieß. An der Tür drehte er sich allerdings noch mal um. „Was ist eigentlich mit Harry passiert, nach...", er machte eine etwas hilflose Geste mit einer Hand, „...allem?"

Hermine versteifte sich etwas, doch sie gab Draco eine Antwort. „Es ging ihm beschissen." Das war nicht unbedingt befriedigend, beschloss der Blonde und sprach weiter. „Du hast ihm geholfen?" „Ja.", antwortete die Gryffindor kühler als zuvor. „Scheinbar aber nicht genug, oder?" In der Frage schwang eine eindeutige Andeutung mit, die Hermine erboste. Mit einigen riesigen Schritten hatte sie das Zimmer durchquert und stand direkt vor Draco. Ihre Hand schlang sich um seine Hüfte, was ihr einen überraschten Blick einhandelte, aber dann spürte Draco die Tür an seinem Rücken. Als sie ins Schloss fiel, fühlte er sich etwas seltsam.

Sogar mit ihren hohen Absätzen war Hermine noch ein wenig kleiner als Draco, auch war sie von der Statur nicht halb so beeindruckend wie er. Es war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, das zornige Glitzern in ihren Augen, die Art wie ihre Mundwinkel nach unten zuckten, das war es, was ihn nun doch etwas nervös machte. Natürlich hatte er keine Angst. Ein Malfoy hatte nie Angst. Schon gar nicht vor einem dreckigen Schlammblut. „Von all denen, die ein Recht haben mir so etwas zu unterstellen, bist du derjenige mit dem kleinsten. Dein Recht ist sogar noch kleiner als das von Ron. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich es wirklich mitbekommen. Alles mitbekommen." Draco hob die Augenbraue. „Und was hast du mitbekommen, das mir entgangen ist?" Hermine lachte bitter. „Oh, ich rede nicht von ‚entgangen', Frettchen, ich rede von ignoriert. Ich hab seinen verklärten Blick gesehen, als du ihn das erste Mal geküsst hast. Wie er Tage lang da saß und einfach nur gelächelt hat. Ich hab mitbekommen, wie er total glücklich war, als er dir das erste Mal gesagt hat, dass er dich liebt und ich hab den Schatten gesehen, als Ron gefragt hat, was du gesagt hast."

„Ich war diejenige, die mit ihm auf seinen letzten Ball gegangen ist, nachdem du ihm so nett klar gemacht hast, dass du dich niemals mit ihm öffentlich zeigen würdest. Und ich war auch da, als er an dem Abend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt ist, als du beschlossen hast seinen besten Freund zu vögeln. Von allen, die sich Mühe gemacht haben, rauszufinden, was mit ihm war, bin ich es gewesen, die verstanden hat, der er alles erzählt hat. Ihr beiden wart ja zu beschäftigt andere Dinge zu machen, also hab ich all die Scherben aufgesammelt und Harry wieder zusammengepuzzelt. Du hast ihn betrogen, aber Harry war bereit dir zu vergeben. Er hätte dich so dringend gebraucht, aber du hattest kein Interesse mehr. Am Ende waren es Blaise, Neville und ich, die ihm den Rücken freigehalten haben, als er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hat. Das wäre auch deine und Rons Aufgabe gewesen. Ich war die ganze Zeit über da, Malfoy, also wage es nicht mich für etwas zu beschuldigen, was du mit verschuldet hast."

Hermine war während ihres Vortrages immer lauter geworden, bis sie fast schrie. All die Schmerzen waren wieder in ihr hochgekommen. Schmerzen, die man nicht ihr, sondern Harry zugefügt hatte. Und dann war da das ewige Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, das sie gehabt hatte, als sie zu sehen bekommen hatte, wie ihr bester Freund langsam zu Grunde ging. Sie hatte Draco für all das Unglück immer die Schuld gegeben, unbewusst zwar, aber jetzt da sie vor ihm stand, war es ihr klarer als je zuvor. Es hätte ihr gut gepasst, wenn der arrogante Slytherin nun irgendetwas zu seiner Verteidigung gesagt hätte, aber er schwieg. Einige Momente herrschte Schweigen, dann trat Hermine plötzlich von ihm weg. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war nicht mehr so hasserfüllt wie noch vor einigen Momenten, nun lag die kühle Maske darüber, hinter der sie ihre Gefühle versteckte. Ihr war plötzlich bewusst geworden, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu viel verraten hatte, sich etwas extrem gehen gelassen hatte und nun nahm sie sofort wieder Haltung an. Sie würde ganz gut zu den Malfoys passen, wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass sie ein dreckiges Schlammblut ist, dachte Draco.

„Ihr solltet die Sachen holen, die Harry haben will, sonst wird er ungemütlich." Hermines Stimme hatte plötzlich einen seidigen Tonfall angenommen. „Und so sehr ich auch sehen will, wie er euch beide umbringt, will ich davor doch erleben, dass er immer noch um Welten besser ist, als ihr." Damit trat sie an Draco vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Der Blonde stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten, aber als er sich umdrehte, um Hermine für ihre absichtliche Unvorsichtigkeit zu beschimpfen, verschwand diese gerade durch die Ausgangstür. Neville wartete an der selbigen, bis auch Draco und Ron nach draußen gegangen waren. Er schloss hinter ihnen ab. „Blaise lässt euch ausrichten, dass er am Auto auf euch wartet. Nehmt einfach den Aufzug nach unten." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er zur Treppe und etwas in Draco wunderte sich, ob er es wirklich all die Stockwerk runterschaffen würde, ohne sich den Hals zu brechen.

Harry hatte seine Mittagspause mehr als nur genossen. Nach der Anspannung, während des ersten Treffens mit Ron und Draco, war die Anwesendheit Julians allein schon Balsam für seine geschundene Seele. Über Sushi und Cola besprachen sie, was am Vormittag passiert war. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer lauschte andächtig, während sein Freund ihm begeistert erzählte, dass er die beiden unvollendeten Bilder nun endlich zu Ende gebracht und gleich ein neues angefangen hatte. Im Gegenzug hörte sich Julian an, was Harrys ehemaligen Freunde von ihm wollten, doch er fragte nicht zu viel nach, in dem Wissen, dass sein Geliebter nicht alles erzählen wollte.

Die Zeit verging schneller, als es Harry lieb war. Als Julian ihm aus Spaß anbot, ob er nicht mit ihm zur Galerie gehen wolle, anstatt zurück ins Büro und damit zu seinem unangenehmen Besuch, war der dunkelhaarige Zauberer schwer verführt das Angebot anzunehmen. Das einzige was ihn davon abhielt, war, dass er sich nicht wie ein Feigling verstecken wollte. Obwohl er Julian sagte, dass es nicht nötig sei, bestand dieser darauf, Harry bis zum Büro zu bringen. Im Hochhaus versuchte der Gryffindor seinem Freund erneut klar zu machen, dass er ihn nicht bis zur Tür seines Büros bringen müsse, aber Julian ignorierte ihn einfach. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf den Aufzug und als dieser sich öffnete, war Harry froh, dass er doch nicht alleine war. In der Kabine waren bereits Draco, Ron und Blaise.

Mit einem kurzem Nicken stiegen die beiden Männer ein. Erst Harry, dann Julian, der seine Arme sofort um seinen Freund schlang. Der dunkelhaarige Mann drehte sich in der Umarmung zu ihm, ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er schlang seine Arme um Julians Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis sich ihre Lippen beinahe trafen. „Ich bin froh dich zu haben.", murmelte er zärtlich, dann küsste er Julian. Es war ein sanfter Kuss, nicht getrieben von Lust, sondern von Liebe. Es war eine Art von Kuss, die Harry nie mit dem Zauberer geteilt hatte, der einmal die Welt für ihn bedeutet hatte. Während dieser Zauberer den Kuss zwischen den beiden Liebenden beobachtete wurde ihm auch bewusste, dass dies nicht an Harry gelegen hatte. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es ihn mit Eifersucht erfüllte.

Die Tür des Aufzugs ging auf und die vier Zauberer stiegen aus. Harry küsste Julian noch mal kurz, dann ging er zu seinem Büro und sein Freund machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seiner Galerie. Die drei anderen hatten auf Harry gewartet, obwohl die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Harry wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, da wurde sie bereits aufgerissen. Neville stand da und strahlte die vier an. „Ich hab den Businessraum vorbereitet. In deinem Büro wäre nicht genug Platz gewesen." Harry lächelte warm. „Danke, Neville. Ist Hermine schon da?" „Ja, aber sie trifft noch ein paar Vorbereitungen für euren Job heute Abend. Sie lässt ausrichten, dass ihr schon mal anfangen sollt." Harry nickte und führte die anderen drei zu der dritten Tür in diesem Raum. Er öffnete sie. Hinter der Tür lag ein länglicher Raum, der in einem Fenster endet. In ihm stand ein Tisch und mehrere Stühle, ansonsten war er leer. Es war klar, dass er nur für den Fall benutzt wurde, wenn die drei mehr Platz brauchten, als sie in den Büros hatten.

Blaise und Ron stellten die beiden Kisten mit Material ab. Harry grinste in sich hinein, es war ja so klar gewesen, dass der Slytherinprinz selber keinen Karton trug, sondern seine Gehilfen dies tun ließ. Dabei war Blaise nur der Vermittler zwischen den beiden, bis er glaubte, dass es funktionieren würde. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor beobachtete die beiden dabei, wie sie begannen die Kartons auszuräumen, während der blonde Slytherin damit beschäftigt war seinen Ex-Freund an zu starren, ohne dass dieser es bemerkte.

Draco hasste es, zugeben zu müssen, dass der Kuss, den Harry und Julian geteilt hatten, ihn eifersüchtig gemacht hatte. Na ja, er hatte ja Glück, es nicht vor anderen lebenden Personen zugeben zu müssen, aber vor sich selber war ihm auch schon genug. Wie konnte es sein, dass er Harry nach 5 Jahren nur für eine, maximal zwei Stunden sah und dieser Draco schon wieder komplett durcheinander brachte. Genau wie er es damals in der Schule auch gemacht hatte. Gerade als Draco dabei war in seinen Erinnerungen zu versinken, brachte Blaises Hand vor seinem Gesicht ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Was?" Der blonde Mann fühlte sich leicht verwirrt, versteckte dieses Gefühl aber automatisch. Ein Malfoy war nicht verwirrt. Oder eifersüchtig.

„Ron hier," Blaise deutete in die Richtung den Rothaarigen, „wollte wissen, ob du Harry, das ist der hier,", damit zeigte er auf den Gryffindor, „erklären möchtest, um was es in dem Fall genau geht." Draco hasste es, wenn Blaise seine kleinen Fehler hervor hob. Er machte sich im Kopf eine Notiz, damit er nicht vergaß sich an ihm zu rächen. Das spöttische Grinsen auf Harrys Lippen half ihm nicht unbedingt Blaise zu vergeben. Ohne auf seinen besten Freund einzugehen begann er zu sprechen. „Es gab bis jetzt drei Opfer. Zwei Männer und ein Frau. Der erste war ein Muggel, der zweite ein Squib und die dritte dann eine Hexe." Er kramte in einem Haufen Papier nach Bildern, die er aber nicht sofort fand. Harry trat neben ihn an den Tisch, seine Finger glitten in Dracos Blickfeld und dieser verlor seine Konzentration. Für einen Moment war er in den Erinnerungen gefangen, was diese Finger für ein Gefühl an seinem Körper ausgelöst hatten.

Die selben Finger brachten ihn auch zurück in die Realität, indem sie die Bilder von drei Personen aufdeckten. Alle drei lagen auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht zur Kamera. Draco blinzelte einmal verwirrt, dann wand er sich an Harry, der immer noch neben ihm stand. „Das sind die drei." „Das sehe ich!", kam die Antwort von dem dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor trocken zurück. Sein Gesicht war absolut ausdruckslos, aber das Glitzern in seinen Augen verriet, dass er alles auf das genauste beobachtete.

„Woran sind sie gestorben?", wollte er wissen. Draco sah zu Ron herüber, der sich gesetzt hatte und nun mehr damit beschäftigt war, Harry zu beobachten, als dessen Fragen zu beantworten. Also sprach Draco weiter: „Sie haben vor ihrem Tod extrem fiel Lebensenergie verloren, aber sie sind alle and einem Schnitt gestorben. Quer über das Gesicht.", er deutete auf einige andere Bilder, die er dieses Mal sofort gefunden hatte. Harry nahm sie in die Hand. Das erste zeigte das Gesicht der Hexe. Sie war jung. Nicht älter als zwanzig, schätzte Harry. Ihr rotes, in dem der ehemalige Gryffindor weiße Strähnen bemerkte, Haar war zusammengebunden und lag in einer Blutlache. Was einst mal ein schönes Gesicht gewesen war, wurde nun durch ein grausame rote Linie geteilt. Wer auch immer das getan hatte, war stark genug gewesen, durch ihre Knochen zu schneiden. Der Retter der Zauberwelt sah sich das nächste Bild an. Dieses Mal war es ein älterer Herr, aber genauso zugerichtet, nur das der Schnitt nun in die andere Richtung ging. Beim dritten Bild war es ein Mann mittlerer Jahre, mit dem gleichen Schnitt wie die Frau dieses Mal.

„Wie lange lagen die drei schon da, als man sie gefunden hat?", wollte er wissen, ohne den Blick vom Gesicht der Frau zu nehmen, die er sich jetzt wieder ansah. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zwischen zwei und fünf Stunden." Der Gryffindor nickt, aber Draco hatte nicht im geringsten das Gefühl, dass er ihm zugehört hatte. „Ihre Haare,", murmelte Harry, ganz plötzlich sah er etwas verloren aus. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über das Foto, während er von alten Erinnerungen überrollt wurde. Für einen Moment ließ er sich von ihnen mitreißen, aber nur lang genug, um ihre Botschaft zu verstehen. Er wollte sich nicht verlieren, nicht hier, nicht mit diesen Leuten und gar nicht ohne jemanden, der ihm beim Notfall zurückholen konnte. Die Botschaft seiner Erinnerungen traf ihn, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurde er kreidebleich.

„Gibt es noch andere Bilder von den Opfern? Welche auf denen man den ganzen Körper sehen kann?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme verriet nichts von dem, was ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht hatte weichen lassen. Draco nickte nur und reichte ihm einige weitere Bilder, dieses Mal hatte er sie sofort gefunden. Harry blickte erneut auf die junge Hexe, dieses Mal allerdings nicht in ihr Gesicht, sondern auf ihren Bauch. Draco trat neben ihn, sah über seine Schulter auf das Bild, aber er sah nicht das, auf was der ehemalige Gryffindor so fasziniert starrte. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig, denn seiner Meinung nach hatte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer etwas gefunden, dass extrem wichtig war, denn ansonsten hätte er gemerkt, wie enge Draco bei ihm stand. Er versuchte es noch einen Moment lang, aber dann gewann seine Neugier über sein Ehrgefühl. „Was siehst du?", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr. Keine gute Entscheidung für ihn, denn der Gryffindor zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass seine Schulter Draco einen Kinnhacken verpasste. Unabsichtlich. Für einen Augenblick musste Harry dem Drang wiederstehen, sich zu entschuldigen. Der Drang verschwand, als er das Bild des älteren Herren ansah.

Dieses Mal war es besser zu erkennen. Auf dem Bauch, um den Bauchnabel herum, waren sanfte Linien zu erkennen, die sich von und um das Zentrum herumschlängelten. Geronnenes Blut zog ebenfalls dünne Linien von ihnen weg, die Seiten hinunter, wo sie mal auf den Boden getropft waren. Harry kannte die Bewegung jeder einzelnen Wellenbewegung, jedes Striches und er wusste ganz genau, was für Schmerzen damit verbunden waren. Außerdem das wachsende Gefühl der Verzweiflung, weil man hilflos zusehen musste, wie man sein Leben verlor. Man konnte sich nicht verteidigen. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine zweite Hand vorsichtig über seinen Bauch streichelte. Dracos Blicke ruhten jetzt nicht mehr auf Harrys Gesicht, sondern auf dessen Händen. Der blonde Slytherin war der Einzige, der die konstante Bewegung seines ehemaligen Geliebten bemerkte, bis er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte. Seine Hände schossen nach vorne und fingen Harrys ein. Schon zum zweiten Mal erschreckte er diesen so sehr, dass der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor extrem reagierte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", schrie Harry schon fast und entriss ihm seine Hände. Dann fuhr er sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch das Haar. Er hatte das Bild wieder auf den Tisch geworfen, aber seine Blicke huschten immer wieder zu ihm. Für einen Moment war er wieder in seiner Vergangenheit gefangen, aber dann schaffte er es, nach dem Telefon zu greifen. Es brauchte keine zwei Sekunden um Hermine am Hörer zu haben (man konnte glauben, dass sie die ganze Zeit vor dem Telefon gesessen hatte und auf einen Anruf gewartet, ohne Unrecht zu haben) Es dauerte nur ein wenig länger um ihr klar zu machen, dass es wichtig war, sie und Neville sofort herkommen sollten und dass Harry soeben beschlossen hatte sich um Dracos und Rons Fall zu kümmern. Keiner der beiden hatte jemals erlebt, dass scheinbar so viel Informationen mit so wenigen Worten herübergebracht wurden.

Auf die Fragen, die in den nächsten zwei Minuten kamen, schwieg Harry. Sein einziges Kommentar war, dass er ja nicht alles zwei Mal erzählen wolle, also mussten sein Gäste warten bis Hermine und Neville hereingekommen waren. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus wütend und besorgt, ihre Augen drohten allen im Raum mit Mord und Totschlag. Neville war nervös, sein Gesicht war etwas röter, als sonst und er wischte sich immer wieder die Hände an seiner Hose ab. Er blieb ein wenig hinter der ehemaligen Gryffindor stehen, diese hatte sich neben Harry gestellt. Sie betrachtete die Bilder sehr viel genauer als ihr bester Freund es getan hatte. Dieser stand nur gegen den Tisch gelehnt da und rauchte eine Zigarette. Keiner der drei schien es für angebracht zu halten den Rest im Raum aufzuklären, was vor sich ging, bis Draco das Wort ergriff.

„Würde sich einer von euch mal dazu herablassen uns zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht?" Hermine drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um, sie hielt immer noch ein Bild in der Hand. „Wir sehen uns die Bilder an.", gab sie trocken zu Antwort. Dracos Augenlid zuckte ein wenig, ein Anzeichen für Aggressionen. „Das wissen wir, aber wir würden gerne wissen, was euch dabei so ungemein auffällt." Er sprach jedes Wort so langsam aus, als redete er mit einem Haufen Idioten. Harry zog den Aschenbecher heran und drückte seine Zigarette aus. Seine Hand griff nach der Packung, um sich die nächste zu holen, doch Hermine war schneller. Sie zog ihm die Schachtel unter seinen Fingern weg. „Das reicht jetzt erst mal.", sagte die junge Hexe nur. Harry verdrehte seine Augen, schwieg aber. Eine Diskussion mit seiner besten Freundin über dieses Thema konnte er einfach nicht gewinnen, stattdessen sprach er die ganze Runde an.

„Die Linien und Symbole am Bauch der Opfer sind ein Zeichen der schwarzen Magie. Man ritzt es dem Opfer ein, wenn es noch am Leben ist und kann ihm so sämtliche Lebensenergie entziehen und auf sich selbst oder jemand anderen übertragen.", erklärte Harry. Seine Stimme klang ein klein wenig rau durch die zahlreichen Zigaretten, die er an diesem Tag schon geraucht hatte. Draco zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wenn das so wäre, wie kommt es dann, dass die Spezialisten vom Ministerium das nicht erkannt haben.", wollte er skeptisch wissen. „Weil es nur noch bei einem der Opfer zu sehen ist und auch da nicht mehr so deutlich." „Die Auroren haben die Opfer aber darauf getestet, ob Magie gegen sie angewandt wurde. Die Antwort war: Nein.", kam es von Ron. Harry bemerkte, dass er fast ein wenig patzig klang, aber er verkniff sich sein Kommentar dazu. Hermine allerdings hielt nicht ihren Mund.

„Ach, und du meinst eure durchschnittlich ausgebildeten Auroren sind in der Lage eine Zauber zu bemerken, den man vor ein paar tausend Jahren geschrieben hat und der so kreiert worden ist, dass die Beweise dafür bereits nach ein paar Stunden verschwinden? Da kannst du es ebenso ein Kind aus dem ersten Jahr in Hogawarts nehmen. Es hätte den gleichen Erfolg." Ihr Ton war immer herablassender geworden, sodass man am Ende das Gefühl hatte, sie würde mit eben jenem Schulkind reden und nicht mit einem erwachsenen Mann. „Die Auroren wurden speziell darauf ausgebildet schwarze Magie zu erkennen." „Nicht, wenn die Anzeichen dafür verschwinden.", kam es von Hermine zurück. „Auch da..." „Sie hat Recht, Ron.", unterbrach Draco den Gryffindor ungehalten. „ Es gibt Arten der schwarzen Magie, auf die, die Auroren nicht mehr trainiert werden, weil sie schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr benutzt worden sind, oder weil die Anleitungen dazu verschwunden sind." Harry nickte zustimmend. „Man kann sie nicht auf alles vorbereiten. Dafür gibt es zu viel Sprüche und Tränke.", sagte er ruhig. „Aber ihr wisst natürlich ganz genau, wovon ihr sprecht.", knurrte Ron, ungehalten darüber, dass Draco ihm in den Rücke gefallen war.

„Wir haben andere Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Andere... Informationsquellen." Hermine lächelte zuckersüß. „Wir sind nicht an illegalen Wegen interessiert.", brummte der rothaarige Zauberer. „Oh Tatsächlich? Und warum genau, seid ihr dann hier?", wollte Harry mit einem spöttischen Lachen wissen. Bevor Ron etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Draco ihm ein weiteres Mal über den Mund. „Wir sind an jedem Weg interessiert, der uns helfen kann das hier aufzulösen. Also was könnt ihr machen, um uns zu helfen?" Bei dem uns hatte er seinen Blick starr auf Harry gerichtet. Früher war er verlegen geworden, wenn man ihn anstarrte, aber jetzt schien er es nicht zu bemerken.

„Es ist nicht so, dass es noch viele Zauberer gibt, die genug Ahnung von schwarzer Magier haben, um überhaupt von dem Spruch zu wissen. Noch viel weniger können ihn ausführen. Außerdem sind da die Schnitte in den Gesichtern der Opfer." „Und die Bilder!", erinnerte Draco Harry, dieses Mal bekam er eine Reaktion. Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen. „Ja, die Fotos auch.", murmelte er. „Aber es ist der Zauber auf den wir uns konzentrieren sollten. Es ist der einfachste Start. Man muss einen Trank brauen, bevor man den Zauber anwenden kann. Einige Zutaten davon sind extrem selten. Es müsste relativ einfach sein, herauszufinden, ob und an wen die Zutaten in der letzten Zeit verkauft wurden." Nevilles Hand schoss in die Höhe. „Das kann ich machen. Ich setzte mich morgen früh hin und finde alles raus, dass ich raus finden kann." Harry nickte zustimmend. „Warum machst du das nicht einfach jetzt, Longbottom. Da ist die Chance etwas geringer, dass du was kaputt machst. Oder nein, vielleicht sollte es jemand anderes tun, du würdest es ja doch noch vergessen." Gab Draco herablassend von sich.

„Neville macht das Meiste, was mit Nachforschungen zutun hat. Und heute geht es nicht, weil wir noch einen Job zu erledigen haben. Es ist nicht so, dass ihr die einzigen Klienten oder der einzige Fall seid.", gab Harry hart zurück. Neville war ein wenig in sich zusammengesunken, aber zur gleichen Zeit, hatte es in seinen Augen begonnen zu glitzern. Der blonde Slytherin hatte etwas in ihm geweckt, von dem er gedacht hatte, Neville würde es nicht haben. Ehrgeiz. „Und was macht ihr dann heute Abend?", wollte Draco wissen. Harry grinste ein klein wenig. Er konnte spüren, dass der blonde Slytherin sich überlegte sie zu begleiten. „Wir steigen in die Kanalisation und jagen ein Monster." Die Worte Kanalisation und Malfoy passten nicht wirklich zusammen. Er konnte sich nur zu gut noch daran erinnern, was Draco immer für einen Aufstand gemacht hatte, wenn er auch nur eine Pfütze gesehen hatte, geschweige den, wenn er aus Versehen in eine getreten war.

„Das hört sich doch nach einer interessanten Art an den Mittwoch Abend zu verbringen." Draco grinste etwas. Der Slytherin glaubte Harry nicht. Seine Vermutung war eher, dass der dunkelhaarige Zauberer das sagte, weil er nicht wollte, dass Draco und Ron mit ihnen gingen. Aber natürlich würde der Blonde das einfach ignorieren. Es hatte fünf Jahre gedauert, bis er seinen ehemaligen Liebhaber wiedergefunden hatte, jetzt würde er ihn bestimmt nicht mehr so leicht aus den Augen lassen. Außerdem war da dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust, aber natürlich hätte er das niemals zugegeben. „Was soll das denn heißen?", wollte Hermine beunruhigt wissen. Draco grinste und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. „Soll heißen, dass Ron und ich euch begleiten werden. Dann können wir wenigstens Mal sehen, was ihr so zu eurem Job gemacht habt."

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Draco und Ron hatten doch tatsächlich darauf bestanden ihn und Hermine zu begleiten. Nicht mal der handfeste Streit hatte die beiden davon abbringen können. Also, musst er zum Schluss nachgeben, deshalb fuhr jetzt hinter Harrys Lamborghini ein schwarzer Mercedes, in dem Draco und Ron saßen. Hermine saß neben ihm und grinste vor sich hin. „Weißt du, es bringt nicht unbedingt etwas zu versuchen die Autos vor dir mit einem Blicken zu töten. Sie leben nicht.", sagte sie mit amüsierter Stimme. Die junge Hexe verstand die schlechte Laune ihres besten Freundes nicht ganz. Natürlich verstand sie, dass Harry nicht mehr mit den beiden zutun haben wollte, als strikt nötig war und sie war da eigentlich auch seiner Meinung, aber die Vorstellung Malfoy und Weasley durch die Kanalisation zu jagen, ihr gesuchtes Monster auf den Fersen, war einfach sehr amüsant. Es versprach urkomisch zu werden.

Schade, dass Harry diesen Humor nicht teilen konnte. Er fuhr zielstrebig au New York City in einen Vorort, von dort aus zu einem abgelegen Schrottplatz. Es war besser als das letzte Mal als Harry und Hermine dem Monster begegnet waren. In Mitten der Stadt hinter einer Kreatur herzurennen, die aussah, als wäre sie aus einem Horrorfilm entsprungen, konnte man nicht als optimal beschreiben. Aber es wäre alles nur halb so schlimm gewesen, wenn es nicht direkt auf eine Gruppe chinesischer Touristen zugelaufen wäre. Das Blitzlichtgewitter der Kameras hatte es zwar geblendet, aber das hatte auch bedeutet, dass auch ein Haufen Fotos existiert hatten, die Neville alle beseitigen musste. Es hatte ihn fast zwei Tage gebraucht und er hatte ihnen das bis jetzt noch nicht so ganz vergeben. Harry hielt den Wagen an.

Er stieg aus, ging um das Auto herum und öffnete die Tür für Hermine. Sie hatte sich umgezogen, bevor alle gegangen waren. Ihrer weißer Anzug war nicht wirklich die Bekleidung gewesen, mit der man durch die Kanalisation stapfen konnte. Nun trug sie enge schwarze Hosen und ein mindestens genau so enges gleichfarbiges Top, mit einem einladenden Ausschnitt. Dazu schwarze Stiefel, ja Hermine hatte sich von einem Mal auf das nächste von einer hellen Kreatur zu einer dunklen verwandelt. Harry hatte es leichter gehabt. Er war einfach in seinen alten Klamotten geblieben, nur die schwarze Lederjacke hatte er noch extra angezogen.

Hinter ihnen war jetzt endlich auch der Mercedes aufgetaucht. Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn verloren hatten. Wie gut, oder schlecht, war es gewesen, dass Neville bei Ron und Draco mitgefahren war. Hermine hatte sich vor den Gullydeckel gestellt. Sie sah ein wenig genervt aus. Obwohl sie nicht drauf warten konnte Malfoys Gesicht zu sehen, war sie selber nicht all zu scharf darauf so ihren Abend zu verbringen. Aber es gab keinen Weg darum herum. Die anderen waren ausgestiegen und Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Es war kurz nach acht. Um acht waren sie mit ihrem Lieferanten verabredet gewesen, jetzt musste er nur noch auftauchen. Nicht, dass der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor daran zweifelte, er kannte den jungen Mann ja, aber er hoffte trotzdem, dass sie es heute mal etwas pünktlicher hinbekommen würden, als sonst. Immerhin wollte er nicht den ganzen Abend mit Draco verbringen, außerdem erwartete Julian ihn.

Als hätte jemand da oben ihm zugehört, war im nächsten Moment erneut das Geräusch eines Motors zu hören. Dann sahen alle einen alten Lieferwagen anfahren. Er war weiß und an einigen Stellen angerostet, außerdem konnte Draco schwören, dass etwas ungesund klapperte. Mit einem Ruck blieb er in neben Harry stehen, der dem Fahrer zu gewunken hatte. Die Tür ging auf, wobei sie gefährlich in den Angeln schwankte, heraus stieg ein junger Mann etwas in Harrys Größe. Seine Haare waren schwarz mit blonden Strähnen. Oder waren sie blond mit schwarzen Strähnen? Draco war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber auf jeden Fall kannte der junge Mann Harry, denn er ging direkt auf ihn zu und umarmte den jungen Zauberer. Seine Hand kam dem Po des Gryffindor etwas näher, als dem blonden Slytherin lieb war, aber er sagte nichts, sondern warf ihm nur einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu. Als Harry den Mann schließlich nach einer haben Ewigkeit wieder losließ, wand er sich zu den anderen. „Darf ich vorstellen? Ray Hanscom, er rüstet uns mit sämtlichen Waffen aus, die wir brauchen. Ray, das sind Draco und Ron, sie waren mit mir in Hogwarts." Dafür fing er sich von den beiden einen merkwürdigen Blick ein, aber Ray lächelte einfach nur und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. Dann umarmte er noch Neville und Hermine.

Er hatte einen fast schon hüpfenden Gang an sich, als er sich wieder zurück zu einem Lieferwagen wand. „Ich hab euch ein Geschenk mitgebracht.", sagte er und warf einige Haarsträhnen über seine Schulter. Die anderen folgten ihm zur Hintertür, wobei Draco, immer noch mit Eifersucht feststellte, dass Harry extrem eng an Rays Seite stand. Die beiden unterheilten sich leise, bis Ray mit Schwung die Türen öffnete. Er schwang sich in den Innenraum, der gefüllt war mit schwarzen Boxen und Kabeln. Für einige Momente rumorte der junge Mann darin herum, verschwand hinter ein paar Kiste, tauchte wieder auf. Draco bemerkte, dass der Raum ein ganzes Stück größer war, als es eigentlich für Menschen möglich wäre, außerdem konnte er an einer Seite eine Tür entdecken. Eine Haustür. Also war Ray Hanscom ein Zauberer.

Plötzlich tauchte er direkt vor Harry auf, der nur den Kopf in den Wagen gesteckt hatte. Er trug zwei Boxen, die er jetzt direkt auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dann öffnete er die oberste. Das Erste was alle sahen war ein Meer aus Styroporkügelchen. Dafür, dass in den Kisten etwas zerbrechliches ist, hatte er sie aber grad ganz schön rumgeworfen, dachte Draco sich und beobachtete, wie Ray darin herumwühlte, bis er schließlich etwas herauszog. Es sah aus wie eine Art Muggelwaffe. Er warf sie Harry zu, hob dann die Box herunter, nur um in der zweiten eine ähnliche hervor zu holen, wobei er dieser Hermine vorsichtig übergab. „Wir wissen ja, wie gut du fängst.", sagte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen, wobei er sich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf einfing.

„Ray, nicht, dass ich dich bei deinem Flirt mit Hermine stören möchte, aber wir müssten wissen, was du da fabriziert hast, damit wir heute noch unsern Job zu Ende bringen.", kam es von Harry mit einem Grinsen. Ray drehte sich mit einem Lachen zu den anderen. „Eifersüchtig, Harry?", wollte er wissen und sprach schnell weiter, um dem ehemaligen Gryffindor keine Chance zu geben, etwas zu erwidern. „Also ich hab mir euer Problem durch den Kopf gehen lassen und bin zu der Lösung gekommen, dass es ja Möglichkeiten gibt, wie man Drachenfeuer in eine kleine Kugel einschließen kann. Die hab ich dann in die Form gebracht, dass ihr sie in einer etwas veränderten Muggelwaffe..." „Das ist illegal, Mr. Hanscom." Warf Ron ein. Ray hob eine Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich? DAS ist mir ja gar nicht aufgefallen. Du bist noch nicht lang hier, nicht wahr?" Er setzte diesen Satz dazu, als er Rons ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Was hat denn das damit zu tun?", wollte der Rothaarige gereizt wissen. Ray öffnete gerade seinen Mund, aber Harry war schneller.

„Ich glaube, du willst uns noch erklären, wie deine kleine Wunderwaffe funktioniert." Ray zog etwas überrascht beide Augen brauen hoch. „So, wie alle anderen auch funktioniert haben. Du löst die Sicherung und schießt. Die Hülle der Kugel explodiert, sobald sie ein Ziel triff und setzt das Drachenfeuer frei." Als er Hermines neugierigen Blick sah, setzte er noch hastig hinzu. „Aber bitte probiert das hier nicht aus." Die junge Hexe ließ die Waffe wieder sinken. „Wollt ihr, dass ich mitkomme oder hier warte?", fragte Ray mit einem warmen Lächeln. Draco musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht „nein" zu schreien und Harry besitzergreifend in den Arm zu nehmen. Nach fünf Jahren hasste er es immer noch, wenn jemand auch nur den Ansatz machte mit seinem Ex-Freund zu flirten. Es störte ihn extrem, dass der-Junge-der-lebt immer noch solche Gefühle bei ihm auslösen konnte.

„Ist nicht nötig, wie sind ja mehr als genug.", sagte Harry mit einem fast angewiderten Gesichtausdruck. Ray lächelte verständnisvoll, wobei sowohl Draco als auch Ron plötzlich das Gefühl hatten, dass der junge Mann ganz genau über ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit bescheid wusste. „Ruf mich nachher an,", sagte er aber nur und ging zur Fahrertür, die Harry ihm, wie ein echter Gentleman, öffnete. Der Motor ging an, sobald der Wagen zu rollen begann, konnte der Blonde wieder das ungesunde Klappern hören. Er wünschte sich, dass der Wagen mit samt des Insassen in die Luft flog, vor allem weil Harry mit einem fast schon zärtlichen Lächeln nachwinkte.

Hermine und Neville waren inzwischen zu einem Gullydeckel gegangen. Hermine ließ ihn einfach aus dem Weg schweben, dann begann Neville ihr zu erklären welchen Weg sie gehen mussten, um ihr Monster zu finden. Er hatte fast drei Tage damit verbracht es wieder zufinden, auf Arten, die er seinen beiden Freunden nicht erklären wollte. Sie wussten es inzwischen besser, als von ihm zu verlangen, dass er sie aufklärte. Harry stellte sich neben die beiden. Ron und Draco kamen auch langsam auf sie zu. Dem blonden Slytherin wurde plötzlich klar, dass er tatsächlich in die schmutzige Dunkelheit da unten klettern musste. Als sie alle um den Kanalisationseingang. „Na dann,", sagte Harry und sah nach unten. „Es geht abwärts." Damit kletterte er die Leiter herunter. Ron, Draco und Hermine folgten ihm, zwei davon waren wenig enthusiastisch.

Tbc.

September 2006


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Hoped you would stay in my past (3/?)Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary, hab dich so doll lieb!!!!!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/OMC, Harry/Draco, bis jetzt

Raiting: NC-17

Summary: 5 Jahre nach Kriegsende lebt Harry wieder ein relativ geregeltes Leben, doch dann tauchen Draco und Ron mit einem Fall in der Zauberwelt auf und Harry muss seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken. Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass sie mir gehören, aber dann würden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich anderweitig beschäftig sein, als sich zu streiten und Voldemort zu töten. Also, nichts gehört mir.

Warning: Slash, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Archive: Endless-Rain, Fanfiktion.de

Harry ließ sich die letzten paar Stufen einfach nach unten fallen, seine Hände berührten den nassen Boden, als er bei der Landung in die Knie ging. Draco erreichte als nächster den Boden, wobei er peinlichst darauf achtete, dass er nicht in die Pfütze trat, die in der Nähe der Leiter war. Der Gryffindor bemerkte dies mit einem amüsierten Lächeln. Er hatte es dem blonden Zauberer gesagt, aber der hatte ihm ja nicht glauben wollen. Selber Schuld. Ron turnte als nächstes herunter, wobei er natürlich voll in die Pfütze trat. Das Wasser spritzte und Malfoy gab ein Geräusch von sich, das man nicht unbedingt als ‚männlich' bezeichnen konnte, als einige Spritzer auf seine Hose kamen. Draco warf dem rothaarigen Zauberer einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Jetzt musste Harry sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Hermine kam als letztes am Boden an. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen bemerkte sie, wie Harry immer noch versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, während Draco Ron eine Standpauke über die ‚ruinierte' Hose hielt. „Willkommen in unserem zweiten zu Hause, meine Herren.", sagte sie, wobei die ehemalige Gryffindor dafür Dracos Gezeter unterbrach. Die beiden sahen sie irritiert an. „Was Hermine damit sagen will ist, dass wir hier einen großen Teil unserer Zeit verbringen. Scheinbar mögen die meisten Kreaturen es dunkel, feucht und modrig. Also: Willkommen auf unserem Arbeitsplatz." Damit wandte er sich von ihnen ab und sah den Gang entlang, aber man konnte nicht besonders weit blicken. Es war zu dunkel. „Natürlich müssten wir das nicht machen, wenn das Ministerium damals alle von Voldemorts Kreaturen aus dem Weg geräumt hätte. Aber wie so oft waren sie unfähig!", murmelte Hermine. Das Kommentar führte natürlich zu einem kleineren Streit zwischen der ehemaligen Gryffindor und Ron, der der Meinung war, dass alles getan worden war, was in der Macht des Ministeriums stand. Hermines Kommentar darauf war, dass das Ministerium scheinbar deutlich weniger Macht hatte, als es alle immer glauben lassen wollte. Draco hörte dem ganzen nur mit halben Ohr zu, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Harry zu beobachten. Dieser stand regungslos da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Der blonde Zauberer fragte sich, was er dort sehen konnte, was für ihn selbst so gänzlich unsichtbar war.

Was Draco nicht wusste war, dass Harry nicht wirklich bemerkte, dass er ins Nichts starrte. Bevor Hermine, Neville und er losgefahren waren, hatten sie ihre üblichen Vorbereitungen getroffen, unter anderem hatten sie auf jeden einen Zauber gelegt, der es ihnen ermöglichte sich über ihre Gedanken zu unterhalten. Hermine hatte diesen Spruch entwickelt, um die Kommunikation zwischen den drei, während einer Mission zu erleichtern. Der Zauber hatte sich bereits mehrere Male als äußerst nützlich erwiesen. Jetzt benutzte Harry ihn, um sich mit Neville zu unterhalten. Dieser saß über ihnen in Harrys Wagen mit einer Karte der Kanalisation in der Hand, die jegliche Bewegung dort unten anzeigte, wobei sie zwischen magisch und nicht-magisch unterschied. Auf diese Weise war es Neville möglich seine beiden Freunde immer dorthin zu lotsen, wo sie hin wollten. Im Moment war er allerdings noch damit beschäftigt den kürzesten Weg für seine Freunde zu finden.

Plötzlich blinzelte Harry und wandte sich an die anderen. „Bereit zu gehen?", wollte er von Hermine wissen, die zur Antwort ihre Waffe schwenkte und sich von Ron abwendete. Streitgespräche mit dem rothaarigen Zauberer waren immer noch keine intellektuelle Herausforderung, zu mindestens nicht für Hermine. So gingen sie direkt in die Dunkelheit hinein, die nur ab und an von ein paar Muggellampen erhellte wurde. Als Draco allerdings ‚Lumos' benutzen wollte, um ein bisschen bessere Sicht zu bekommen, wurde er von Hermine und Harry abgehalten. „Es spürt, wenn man Magie anwendet.", war die kurze Erklärung und der dunkelhaarige Ex-Gryffindor, der noch vor Draco lief, bog um eine Ecke, die der Blonde noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Der Slytherin begann sich wirklich zu fragen, ob sein ehemaliger Geliebter die Augen einer Eule besaß.

„Wo wollen wir denn überhaupt hin?", wollte Ron leise wissen. Ihm war diese Wanderung irgendwie unheimlich, auch wenn er nicht genau erklären konnte weshalb. Es lag bestimmt nicht an dem Getrappel von kleinen Rattenfüßen oder deren Fipsen, schließlich hatte Ron selbst eine Ratte besessen. Vielleicht lag es an den Spinnweben, die er immer mal wieder and den Wänden hängen sah, an dem Halbdunklen oder an dem Gefühl, dass Harry nicht wusste wo sie hingingen. „Immer dem Gefühl nach!", kam es von Hermine als Antwort und das half den Rothaarigen auch nicht sich etwas zu beruhigen. Weil er sich nicht umdrehte, konnte er auch nicht das spöttische Lächeln auf Hermines Lippen sehen, außerdem konnte er nicht hören, dass sie den Hinweisen von Nevilles Karte folgten, die er Harry Hermine über ihre Gedankenverbindung schickte und natürlich konnte er auch nicht die Antwort der Hexe hören. ‚Er muss ja nicht alles wissen.' Womit sie auch wieder Recht hatte. Also liefen alle schweigend weiter, Ron jetzt mit einem noch schlechteren Gefühl als zuvor.

Draco in zwischen wartete auf das Licht der nächsten Lampe. Der Grund dafür war, dass er in den letzten paar Minuten bemerkt hatte, dass Harrys Hinterteil im schummrigen Licht extrem sexy aussah. Er musst sich zusammenreisen, um es nicht anzufassen, wohl in dem Wissen, dass Harry dafür kein Verständnis haben würde. Also musste er sich damit zufrieden geben, zu beobachten, wie sich dieser süße Po in der Hose bewegte. Er war so damit beschäftigt auf Harrys Hinterteil zu starren, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie dieser anhielt. Die Konsequenz daraus war, dass er in ihr rein rannte. „Verflucht Malfoy, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", wollte Harry mit leiser, aber sehr gereizter Stimme wissen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sein ehemaliger Geliebter, dass der Körper des Gryffindors plötzlich unter extremer Spannung stand. „Was hältst du auch so plötzlich an!", zischte Draco zurück. Wie als Antwort hörte er im nächsten Moment ein Geräusch, dass wie in Mischung aus einem Knurren und einem Schnarchen klang. Alle erstarrten.

Hermine ging geräuschlos zu Harry nach vorne und lugte um die Ecke, hinter der sich die vier verbargen. „Scheint so, als haben wir sie gefunden!", murmelte Hermine. Ihr bester Freund nickte ein klein wenig, er hatte Draco schon wieder vergessen. „Außerdem scheint es so, als hätten wir einen überraschenden Vorteil. Beide schlafen.", murmelte Harry. Draco trat dicht hinter Harry, um einen Blick über dessen Schulter werfen zu können, allerdings presste er sich näher an den Dunkelhaarigen, als er es eigentlich hätte tun müssen. Aber wenn Harry dies aufgefallen war, so schwieg er darüber, also ging Draco davon aus, dass es ihm nicht allzu viel ausmachte. Nachdem er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, sah der Slytherin endlich über Harrys Schulter, was er sah überraschte ihn ein wenig. Vor ihnen war eine Weggabelung, die nur von einer Lampe erleuchtet wurde, dort lagen zwei Kreaturen, die den Körper von Werwölfen, aber den Kopf von Schlangen besaßen. Dracos Gefühle schwankten zwischen Faszination und Ekel. Wie mächtig musste Voldemort gewesen sein, als er diese Kreaturen erschaffen hatte? Und dann die zweite Frage, wie mächtig musste derjenige gewesen sein, der ihn vernichtet hatte? Sein Blick glitt zu Harry herunter, wobei er nur dessen schwarzen Haarschopf sehen konnte. Es war ein Moment in dem er starkes Verlangen verspürte den ehemaligen Gryffindor zu berühren. Diesem Verlangen nachgebend hob er sein Hand,um dem jungen Zauberer durch das Haar zu streicheln, aber es kam nicht dazu.

„Na wunderbar, dann bringen wir das hinter uns.", kam es von Ron laut und er trat hinter der Ecke hervor. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Monster vor ihm. „Ron! Nein! Mach das...", doch es war zu spät. Bevor Hermine oder Harry den Rothaarigen davon abhalten konnten, hatte dieser bereits einen Fluch auf eine der Kreaturen gehetzt. „..nicht!", vollendete Harry noch seinen Satz, alles danach geschah blitzschnell. Der Fluch traf auf den Körper der Kreatur, welcher ihn zu absorbieren schien. „Heilige Scheiße!", murmelte Harry der jetzt zu Ron getreten war. Von seinem Platz aus, konnte Draco nicht erkennen, ob der Gryffindor genervt, ängstlich oder besorgt war, aber seinem Tonfall nach zu Urteilen war er mehr genervt als besorgt und nicht ängstlich. Aber dann hatte er Harry nur in wenigen Situationen mit ängstlicher Stimme reden hören. Der ehemalige Gryffindor war in der Lage seine Angst gut zu verstecken, das hatte Draco schon früh über ihn gelernt. Schließlich hatten alle erwartet, dass Harry keine Angst hatte.

Er wurde jäh aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Harry ihn plötzlich unsanft zur Seite stieß. Bewegung war in das Bild vor ihm gekommen. Wo zuvor nur zwei dieser widerwärtigen Kreaturen gestanden hatten, waren jetzt plötzlich drei. Draco brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Rons Zauber hatte dem Monster scheinbar genug Energie gegeben, um sich zu vermehren und nachdem es „entstanden" war, hatte es in Dracos Richtung angegriffen. Da, wo der blonde Zauberer bis vor einigen Momenten gestanden war, konnte er jetzt die Spuren von drei Klauen sehen, die tief in den Stein eingedrungen waren. Sie hätten Draco sauber in drei Streifen geteilt, wenn Harry ihn nicht aus dem Weg gestoßen hätte. Sein Blick wand sich betäubt zur Seite, an der der dunkelhaarige Zauberer gerade noch gestanden hatte, aber er war verschwunden. Genauso fehlte von Ron und Hermine jegliche Spur. Die drei waren verschwunden und hatten Draco alleine gelassen. Er hörte ein knurrendes Geräusch. Langsam wand er sich der Mitte des Raumes zu. Na ja, sie hatten ihn scheinbar nicht ganz alleine gelassen, denn während die anderen beiden Harry, Hermine und Ron verfolgten, war Draco alleine mit der dritten Kreatur.

Die schlitzförmigen Augen leuchteten gelb im Halbdunkel der Kanalisation und sie beobachteten jede noch so winzige Bewegung des blonden Zauberers. Es wartete darauf, dass Draco ihn angreifen würde oder, dass dieser versuchte zu fliehen, aber noch rührte der Auror sich nicht. In Momenten wie diesem, wünschte Draco sich, dass er Harrys Mut hätte. Er wusste, dass sein Ex-Freund seine Chancen schnell abgewogen hätte und dann hätte er sich für Flucht entschieden, die ihm auch gelungen wäre, schließlich war er Harry Potter. Aber Draco war nun mal Draco und ihm Moment weigerten seine Beine sich zu bewegen, also stand er da und wartete ab.

Er musste nicht lange warten. Plötzlich verengten sich die Augen des Monsters noch mehr, Draco konnte sehen wie die Muskeln auf seinem Rücken sich anspannten. Auch er spannte sich an, bereit zu fliehen, sobald er angegriffen wurde. Draco konnte spüren, wie noch mehr Adrenalin durch sein Blut gepumpt wurde. Dann schoss das Monster nach vorne, Klauen und lange, gespaltene Zunge, die zuerst nach Draco griffen. Der blonde Zauberer schaffte es gerade noch unter den Krallen weg zu springen. Er rollte sich auf einer Schulter ab und rannte los, ohne weiter nachzudenken in einen Gang hinein. Die Kreatur war gegen die Wand geprallt, aber der ehemalige Slytherin konnte hören, wie sie sich umwand. Die Krallen hinterließen Geräusche, die durch die Tunnel halten, er konnte hören, dass sie ihm hinterher kam. Draco versuchte einzuschätzen ob sie ihm näher kam oder ob er in der Lage war, sie abzuhängen, aber es war ihm nicht möglich. Die optimistische Seite in ihm behauptete, dass die Geräusche ein wenig leiser wurden, aber die realistische Seite erinnerte ihn, an die Geschwindigkeit, mit der er angegriffen worden war. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte. Dann kam die Antwort, als er um die nächste Ecke bog, denn ganz plötzlich konnte er den hechelnden Atem des Monsters hören. Erst relativ undeutlich, dann immer klarer. Er war langsamer geworden, ohne es erst zu bemerken. Ganz plötzlich begannen seine Füße sich schwer an zu fühlen. Während das Hecheln und die Klauen auf dem Stein immer lauter wurden, verlangte etwas in Draco von ihm, dass er stehen blieb, aber er zwang sich weiter zu laufen.

Erneut bog der blonde Zauberer um eine Ecke. Sein Atem ging schrecklich schnell und das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er zuvor empfunden hatte, wurde durch ein Gefühl der Panik ausgetauscht. Draco konnte nicht mehr. Das Monster würde ihn einholen und zerfetzen. Er würde das her nicht überleben. So in Panik geriet er plötzlich, dass er erst später bemerkte, dass das Geräusch der Klauen verstummt war. Das einzige Geräusch waren seine Schritte. Draco wurde langsamer, bis er schließlich in der Mitte einer weiteren Weggabelung stehen blieb. Es war der Moment in dem ihm auch auffiel, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er hier war, geschweige denn wie er wieder herauskommen sollte. Was er aber wusste war, dass er die Pause brauchte, die ihm jetzt scheinbar gegönnt wurde. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Etwas in Draco war immer noch der Meinung, dass das Monster in wenigen Sekunden aus der Dunkelheit herausspringen würde. Vorsichtig wich er Schritt für Schritt zurück, bis er die kühle, feuchte Wand an seinem Rücken spürte. Aber das Monster kam nicht.

Langsam beruhigte sich Dracos Atmung wieder und auch die Müdigkeit begann aus seinen Beinen zu schwinden. Seine Zeit mit körperlichem Training zu verbringen war also doch zu mehr nützlich gewesen, als nur seine Schönheit zu erhalten. Er hatte den Gedanken noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da hörte der blonde Zauberer plötzlich ein Geräusch. Es klang wie das Kratzen von Klauen auf dem Stein. Sofort spannten sich seiner Muskeln an und sein Herz begann erneut schneller zu schlagen. Sein Blick wandte sich erst zu dem Gang, aus dem er gekommen war, aber er konnte nichts in der Dunkelheit erkennen. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wie die Kreatur von einem der anderen Eingänge kommen konnte, sah er in deren Richtung, allerdings erneut ohne etwas zu sehen. Es schien so, als hätte sich der ehemalige Slytherin geirrt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er immer noch etwas Angst hatte, wobei er das natürlich niemals zugegeben hätte.

Dann kam das Geräusch ein zweites Mal. Aber dieses Mal ein ganzes Stück näher, als er erwartet hatte. Es ließ Draco zusammen zucken. Dem Hall nach hätte die Kreatur im Raum sein können, aber das war nicht möglich, schließlich hatte er die Eingänge die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten oder zumindest den Eingang, aus dem sie kommen konnte. Trotz allem kam Draco ein wenig von der Wand weg, um einen Blick in den Raum werfen zu können. In dem Moment, in dem er den zweiten Schritt machte, erschalte Harrys Stimme. „Achtung! Ducken!" Wie aus dem Nichts kam Potter angeflogen, die Waffe, die er zuvor erhalten hatte immer noch in der Hand und stieß Draco zum zweiten Mal aus der Reichweite des Monsters. Dieses Mal allerdings hatte Harry eine Menge mehr Schwung als zuvor. Die beiden überschlugen sich einige Male, bevor die beiden mitten im Raum liegen blieben. Die Muggelwaffe war Harry aus der Hand geflogen und schlitterte nun einige Meter den Boden entlang, von ihnen weg.

Das Erste was der blonde Slytherin bemerkte, als sein zweiter Schock des Tages etwas abgeschwächt war, war, dass diese Situation ihm ein wenig bekannt vorkam. Harry war früher auch auf Draco gelegen, mit dem Kopf auf der Brust des damaligen Schülers. Außerdem hatte er auch gestöhnt, genau wie jetzt. Nur dass das Stöhnen normalerweise keine gequältes, sondern ein genüssliches gewesen war. Harry riss Draco aus seinen Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsame Zeit, indem er sich aufsetzte. Seine Beine lagen an den Seiten von Dracos Oberschenkel und sein runder Po ruhte nun auf dem Lenden des blonden Zauberer. Trotz der gefährlichen Situation, in der sich die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler befanden, wurde Draco erneut von seinen Erinnerungen überfallen. Mit einem kleinen Grinsen führte er sich vor Augen, wie der kleinere Junge nackt auf ihm gesessen hatte, Dracos harten Schwanz tief in ihm. Er hatte immer einige Momente gebraucht, um sich an den Slytherin zu gewöhnen und dieser hatte sich immer extrem zusammenreißen müssen, um nicht einfach in den dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor zu stoßen. Es passte zwar nicht in die Situation, in der er sich befand, aber das Blut des Malfoy-Erbens schoss trotz allem in seinen Lenden.

Harry schüttelte ärgerlich seinen Kopf, mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung glitten seine Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar. „Regel Nummer eins, Malfoy: Wenn du es nicht rechts, links oder direkt vor die sehen kannst, ist es mit Sicherheit über dir!" Durch seine Gedanken immer noch erregt und durch Harrys kleine, unbewusste Hüftbewegung auf noch angespornt, bekam Draco nicht mehr ganz mit, was der dunkelhaarige junge Mann zu ihm gesagt hatte. Dafür sahen dessen Lippen plötzlich noch etwas verführerischer aus. Es schien fast so, als würden sie nach Malfoy rufen und dieser hatte nicht im geringsten vor, diesen Ruf zu ignorieren. Seine Hände schossen von seinen Seiten hervor. Eine schoss zu Harrys Genick, die andere zu seiner Hüfte, mit einem Ruck wurde der Retter der Zauberwelt zu seinem ehemaligen Geliebten heruntergezogen und noch ehe er begriff, was hier vor sich ging, lagen warme, wohlbekannte Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Draco hielt die beiden in dieser Position einen Augenblick, sah tief in Harrys weitaufgerissene, grüne Augen, bevor er begann seine Lippen verlangend gegen die des ehemaligen Gryffindor zu bewegen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, um seine Zunge über Harrys geschlossenen Mund streicheln zu lassen. Immer noch total überrascht und hilflos, reagierte dieser indem er seinen Mund öffnete. Draco ließ sofort seine Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen gleiten, strich sachte über dessen Zähne, dann stupste er Harrys Zunge an. In dem Moment kam Harry wieder zu Bewusstsein.

Blitzschnell entriss er seine Lippen von Dracos. Dann holte seine Faust aus und krachte mit so viel Wucht gegen die rechte Gesichtshälfte des blonden Zauberers, dass dessen Nase zu bluten begann. Aber es interessierte Harry nicht im geringsten. Mit wütend funkelnden Augen saß er immer noch in Dracos Schoss und sah auf ihn herab. „Du...Du... Wie kannst du es nur wagen?!", schrie er und holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Aber Draco hatte Glück. Das Monster wählte genau diesen Augenblick, um die beiden wieder anzugreifen. Es sprang direkt auf Harry zu, aber dessen Reaktion war genauso schnell. Er sprang rückwärts von Draco weg, wobei er sich auf den Händen abfing und das ganze zu einer Art Flickflack wurde, dass den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer wieder auf seinen Füßen landen ließ. Der Teil in Draco, der weder mit der Gefahr noch mit seiner, höchst unangebrachten, Erregung beschäftigt war, bewunderte Harrys Bewegungsfähigkeit. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Kleine ein solcher Turner war.

Harry, in der Zwischenzeit, war mit etwas ganz anderem beschäftigt, schließlich wurde er von einem Monster angegriffen und Draco macht nicht unbedingt Anstalten hilfreich zu sein. Zwei Mal schaffte er es dem Angriff auszuweichen, ohne dabei einen Kratzer zu bekommen. Harry wusste, um diesem Vieh ein Ende machen zu können, musste er an Rays Waffe kommen. In einem Moment, an dem sich die Kreatur gerade wieder aufrappelte, sah der ehemalige Gryffindor sich suchend danach um. Er entdeckte sie am anderen Ende des Raumes, unerreichbar für ihn. Die Tatze der Kreatur schlug nach ihm und da, wo Harrys Kopf noch vor einigen Sekunden gewesen war, schabten Krallen durch die Luft. Natürlich hatte der Gryffindor es geschafft auszuweichen, aber er suchte immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit an seine Waffe zu kommen. Er konnte nicht einfach zu ihr rennen, da er dafür an der Kreatur vorbei musst. Vielleicht konnte Harry warten, bis sie ihn in die Nähe von der Waffe zwang, aber wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zugeben, dass er langsam erschöpft war. Wenn er nicht aufpasste würden seine Bewegungen fahriger werden und das konnte ihm in dieser Situation das Leben kosten. Da war auch die Möglichkeit es per „Accio" zu sich zu rufen, aber dafür ließ das Monster ihm nicht genug Zeit, denn würde es auch nur einen Funken von Harrys Magie abbekommen, würde es sich sogleich duplizieren. Mit zweien wäre Harry absolut verloren. Während er erneut auswich, fiel sein Blick auf Draco, der inzwischen an einer Wand saß. Ganz plötzlich kam Harry die simpelste Lösung zugeflogen.

„Draco!" Der blonde Mann sah ihn fragend an, er schien nicht vorgehabt zu haben, Harry unter die Arme zu greifen. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der ehemalige Slytherin immer noch damit beschäftigt war seine Erregung zu beruhigen. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor beschloss, ihm später dafür die Hölle heiß zu machen. Erneut sprang er zur Seite, um nicht von der Kreatur getroffen zu werden. „Ich brauche die Waffe!", schrie er seinem Ex-Freund zu und dieser schien endlich den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen. Blitzschnell war er auf den Füßen. Seine Augen sahen sich im Raum suchend um. Harry tauchte unter einem weiteren Hieb hinweg und machte ein Handbewegung in die Richtung, in der, der Dunkelhaarige vermutete, dass sie lag. Im nächsten Moment bereute er es allerdings, denn die Sekunde der

Unaufmerksamkeit bedeutete, dass er einen weiteren Angriff der Kreatur verpasste. Zwei der drei Krallen drangen, durch die Lederjacke, in das Fleisch seinen Oberarmes ein und hinterließen dort tiefe Kratzer. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien, aber seine Hand schoss trotz allem schützend zu der Wunde. Das Blut befeuchtete seine Hand wie auch Lederjacke, außerdem hatte es noch einen Effekt. Das Monster konnte es riechen und griff jetzt noch schneller an.

Draco hatte in zwischen die Waffe erreicht und hielt sie nun in den Händen. Aber jetzt hatte er ein Problem, denn er wusste nicht im geringsten, wie er mit ihr umzugehen hatte. Er war schließlich ein reinblütiger Zauberer, kein Schlammblut oder Halbblut. Er wandte sich Harry zu, als er sah, wie dieser sich immer noch den Oberarm hielt, bekam er für einen Moment Panik. Draco hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Kreatur Harry getroffen hatte. Mit besorgtem Blick beobachtete er, wie Harry ein weiteres Mal auswiche, wobei ihm nun auffiel, dass der Dunkelhaarige sich ein wenig langsamer bewegte als zuvor. Er war erschöpft. „Jetzt mach schon, Malfoy!", schrie Harry ihm zu, als er bemerkte, dass der Blonde die Waffe endlich in den Händen hielt. Für einen Moment überlegte Draco sich ernsthaft, ob er einfach versuchen sollte, wie dieses Ding funktionierte, bis er es schaffte. Aber dann bemerkte er Harrys doch relativ erschöpften Blick und beschloss ausnahmsweise über seinen Schatten zu springen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das Ding funktioniert!", brüllte er zurück.

Mist, dass hatte Harry ganz vergessen. Wie sollte Draco auch wissen, wie das ging? Er hatte ja immer Muggelkontakt vermieden, vermutlich auch nach Voldemort. Natürlich konnte er ihm jetzt erklären, wie sie funktionierte, aber irgendwie hatte der junge Zauberer das ungute Gefühl, dass dies doch etwas länger dauern würde. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit. „Wirf sie mir zu!", rief er deshalb. Harry hatte zwar noch keine Ahnung, wie er es schaffen würde sie zu fangen, zu zielen und ab zu feuern, während er konstant angegriffen wurde und den pochenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter hatte, aber er wie so oft schon in seinem Leben verließ er sich drauf, dass er es mit Glück und Improvisation schon irgendwie schaffen würde. Schließlich war er noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich an genaue Pläne gehalten hatte. Sein Blick schoss wieder zu Draco, der immer noch die Waffe in den Händen hielt. Darauf hatte dieser gewartet. „Fang!", rief er und schleuderte die Waffe zu Harry. Dieser musst im selben Moment einem Angriff der Kreatur ausweichen. Anstatt unter den Krallen durch zu tauchen, machte er einen Hechtsprung über sie hinweg und schaffte es durch eine Menge Glück den Wurf von Draco zu fangen. Allerdings schaffte er es nicht auf seinen Füßen zu landen, sonder musst sich abrollen. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde noch etwas stärker.

Harry wand sich jetzt zu dem Monster und hob die Waffe, aber der Schmerz in seinem Arm erlaubte es nicht diese ruhig zu halten. Er konnte kaum zielen, so sehr zitterte er. „Harry, mach schon!", brüllte Draco. Das Monster hatte sich jetzt zu dem Dunkelhaarigen gedreht und machte sich auf seinen letzten Angriff bereit. Harry ließ die Waffe wieder sinken und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Er versuchte er alle störenden Effekte in seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er verbannte Dracos Kuss, das Geräusch der Krallen, die auf dem Stein Boden immer näher kamen, den Schmerz in seine Oberarm und die Erschöpfung, die ihn zittern ließ. Ganz plötzlich war Harry ruhig. Tödlich ruhig. In seinem Kopf begann Harry einen Countdown

„Harry, Vorsicht!", brüllte Draco und sprintete auf ihn zu, denn das Monster rannte nun auf den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer zu, der immer noch seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Die Krallen der Kreatur streckten sich nach Harry aus, als Draco bemerkte, wie sich die Lippen des ehemaligen Gryffindor bewegten. „Drei.", murmelte Harry, während seine Hände sich fester um seine Waffe schlossen. „Zwei!" Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an, während er die Müdigkeit ganz verbannte. Das Monster war jetzt nur noch einen Satz von ihm entfernt. „Eins!" Das Monster sprang. Draco versucht verzweifelt seinen Ex-Freund noch zu erreichen. Harrys Augen flogen auf. Er richtete die Waffe auf das Monster und schoss. Die Kugel traf es genau auf der Brust. Die Kugel explodierte und Harry sprang nach zurück, um dem Feuer zu entkommen, das wie aus dem Nichts aus der Kugel kam. Hitze schlug ihm entgegen, vermutlich wäre er nicht entkommen, wenn Draco ihn nicht um die Hüften gepackt hätte und sich hätte fallen lassen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag landete Harry auf Draco, aber dieses Mal hatte der Blonde ihm geholfen, anstatt anders herum. Ein schmerzverzehrtes Brüllen drang an ihre Ohren, während das Drachenfeuer langsam durch die dicke, schützende Haut brannte, bis es das Fleisch erreichte. Die Kreatur fiel zu Boden, während das Feuer langsam erlosch.

Harry und Draco lagen noch einige Sekunden einfach nur da. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer lag auf dem Blonden, dessen Arme waren immer noch um die Hüften seines ehemaligen Liebhabers geschlungen. Beide atmeten immer noch schwer, wobei Harrys Gewicht auf Dracos Brust, diesem vielleicht nicht half. Aber dann kam der blonde Zauberer auch nicht auf die Idee zu protestieren, schließlich konnte es für eine Weile das letzte Mal sein, das Harry ihn so dicht an sich heran ließ. Also protestierte er nicht, sondern genoss es, den schmalen Körper so dicht an sich zu spüren. Dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer ging es in zwischen ähnlich, obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, genoss er es doch für einen Moment wieder in der Nähe seines ehemaligen Freundes zu sein. Es war die Nähe, nach der er sich früher so sehr verzehrt hatte und dann schließlich von Julian bekommen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken musst Harry ein wenig lächeln. Außerdem war er auch noch zu erschöpft, um sich bewegen zu können. Die Jagd hatte extrem an seinen Kräften gezehrt und seine Arm tat ihm auch weh, allerdings nicht so sehr, dass es seine Bewegung beeinflusst hätte, wenn er nicht müde gewesen wäre. Harry war Schmerzen gewöhnt und hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Voldemort hatte ihm während des letzten Kampfes vermutlich mehr zugefügt, als ein normaler Mensch hätte ertragen können. Für einen Moment tastete die Hand von Harrys heilem Arm nach seinem Bauch, natürlich wusste er, dass da nichts war, aber manchmal musste er noch einmal sicher gehen.

Beide wurden jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein wohlbekanntes Geräusch hörten. Krallen auf Stein, etwas kam auf sie zugelaufen und beide wussten, was es war. Mit einem seufzen schloss Harry kurz seine Augen. „Wenn du mich kurz Entschuldigen würdest.", sagte er zu Draco und rollte sich von ihm herunter, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht auf seinen verletzten Oberarm zu kommen. Immer noch am Boden liegend, jetzt allerdings auf dem Bauch, streckte er seinen Arm nach der Waffe aus und ergriff sie. Er war immer noch zu müde, um aufzustehen, also blieb er liegen, während er in den Gang zielte, aus dem das Geräusch kam. Draco richtete sich ein wenig auf, wobei er sich nur auf seine Ellebogen stützte. Harrys Beine lagen nun quer über seine geworfen und damit gab er Draco eine wunderbare Aussicht auf seinen kleinen, runden Hintern. Das Monster kam aus dem Gang gesprungen und Harry schoss. Draco bemerkte mit der Faszination eines Liebhabers, dass die Muskel von Harrys Po sich anspannten, während er schoss. Die Kreatur ging in Flammen auf, wie sein Duplikat zuvor auch. „Two down, one to go.", murmelte Harry.

Dracos Hand bewegte sich wie von selbst auf Harrys Po zu. Er musste ihn unbedingt berühren, sich daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlte den dunkelhaarigen Zauberer zu berühren. Doch bevor seine Hand dort landen konnte, erschallte Harrys Stimmer. „Regel Nummer zwei, Malfoy: Du wirst mich weder küssen noch irgendwie anfassen." Dracos Hand blieb einen Moment über dem verführerischen Po hängen, aber dann zog sie sich brav zurück. „Wie ist es mit anstarren?", wollte er mit einem kessen Grinsen wissen. Harry wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn spöttisch an. „Von mir aus. Wenn du starren willst, dann starr halt." Damit zog er seine Beine von Dracos, wobei er damit seinen Po dem blonden Zauberer auch noch entgegen streckte und stand dann auf. Vielleicht wusste er, was er damit Draco angetan hatte und war einfach nur sadistisch oder er war sich in seiner früheren Naivität nicht darüber bewusst und machte es unabsichtlich. Was auch immer es war, Draco konnte die Antwort dazu nicht wissen, aber er wünschte sich Harrys Gedanken lesen zu können. Bevor er weiter darüber sinnieren konnte, hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor sich zu ihm umgewand. Nun hatte Draco nur noch Aussicht auf Harrys langen Beine und die Hand die ihm entgegen gehalten wurde. „Komm schon, steh auf!", sagte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer zu ihm. Der Blonde nahm das Angebot an, wobei er für einen Moment darüber nach dachte Harry einfach wieder zu sich herunter zu ziehen, aber dann beschloss er, dass dies vielleicht nicht er geeignetste Augenblick oder Ort war. Er glaubte kaum, dass es eine gute Idee war Harrys Erinnerungen an Draco als Liebhaber aufzufrischen, wenn sie sich in einer Kanalisation befanden, mit den verkohlten Überresten von zwei Monstern in der Nähe. Außerdem konnten Hermine und Ron jeder Zeit in sie reinlaufen. Ron wäre nicht so schlimm, aber auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine hatte er nicht wirklich Lust. Außerdem hatte seinen Teil an Schlägen heute schon bekommen. Bei der Erinnerung griff er sich an die Wange. Verdammt, er hatte ganz vergessen was für eine Kraft sich hinter dem schmalen Körper des Retter der Zauberwelt verbarg.

Harry zog Draco mit Schwung die Füße und wandte sich dann wieder den Gängen zu. Er versuchte mit Neville zu sprechen, aber dieser antwortete ihm merkwürdigerweise nicht, auch sein Versuch mit Hermine Kontakt aufzunehmen, schlug fehl. Der dunkelhaarige Zauberer seufzte genervt, heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. Als ob irgendjemand oben im Himmel dies unterstreichen wollte, hörten die beiden Zauberer plötzlich wieder Geräusche. Das dritte Monster kam auf sie zu. Der ehemalige Gryffindor fluchte leise und Draco murmelte: „Jetzt will uns aber einer verarschen!" Dann nahm Harry plötzlich noch ein Geräusch wahr, dieses Mal aus einem anderen Gang. Es waren Schritte, die schnell auf sie zukamen. Vermutlich, oder wenn sie Glück hatten, Hermine und Ron. Mit Draco an seiner Seite wich Harry bis zu Wand zurück. Die Kreatur kam aus ihrem Gang gesprungen, während der Retter der Zauberwelt zielte. Kurz darauf tauchten Hermine und ein schweratmender Ron aus einem weiteren Gang auf. Hermine legte an und das Monster ging in Flammen auf. In schwarze Flammen um genau zu sein.

„Harry! Bist du okay?" Hermine stürzte zu ihrem besten Freund, wobei sie es im Gegensatz zu Ron schaffte nicht in irgendein Überrest ihrer Gegner zu treten. Sie sahen nicht ganz so schlimm wie er und Draco aus, stellte Harry erleichtert fest. „Ja, geht schon.", sagte er, wobei er versuchte die beiden tiefen Kratzspuren zu verbergen, in dem er die Seite in eine andere Richtung hielt, aber Hermine hatte es schon gesehen. Blitzschnell packte sie seinen Arm und zog ihn zu sich. „Bist du dir sicher?", wollte sie wissen, während die junge Frau vorsichtig die wenigen Lederfetzen entfernte, die in den offenen Wunden klebten. Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten das Gesicht etwas zu verziehen. „Sobald wir wieder im Büro sind, muss ich dir das verbinden.", murmelte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihrem besten Freund. „Natürlich, Mama.", gab Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück. „Aber dafür müssen wir erst Mal Neville erreichen, vorhin hat das nicht funktioniert." Draco sah ihn überrascht an, natürlich hatte der blonde Auror nicht bemerkt, wie Harry versucht hatte Kontakt auf zu nehmen. „Da hab ich vermutlich mit ihm gesprochen. Er hat uns zu euch gelotst.", gab Hermine zur Antwort, während sie mit Neville Kontakt aufnahm. Geführt von Hermine, beziehungsweise Neville, machten sich die vier erfolgreichen Jäger auf den Rückweg.

„Also ist euer Job so eine Art Monsterjagt?", wollte Ron wissen, der mit Draco hinter Hermine und Harry herging. „Ja, wir sind die Müllbeseitigung für Sondermüll, dem das Zauberministerium erlaubt hat in der Muggelwelt herumzulaufen, weil ihre überbeschäftigten Auroren keine Zeit haben, sich darum zu kümmern.", gab Harry zur Antwort. „Ach, und nur im Fall, dass wir euch noch mal mitnehmen müssen, während wir zusammenarbeiten: Zauberstab in dein Höschen! Wenn wir keine Magie benutzen, dann hat das meistens auch einen Grund.", setzte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer noch dazu. „Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass so etwas passieren würde! In meiner Laufbahn als Auror bin ich noch nie einem solchen Wesen begegnet.", verteidigte sich Ron, allerdings nicht so ärgerlich, wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre. „Man, was meinst du warum da zwei waren, anstatt einem? Das erste, was ich gemacht hab, als wir es durch die Innenstadt gejagt haben, war ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Das hat nicht geklappt, also haben wir Ray alarmiert und der hat uns die hier," Hermine winkte mit ihrer Waffe, „entwickelt." Für einen Moment schwiegen alle, dann sagte Ron etwas, dass alle überraschte. „Tut mir leid." Es war ganz leise und unauffällig, aber natürlich hatten alle drei es gehört. Für einen Augenblick blieben sie verblüfft stehen. Harry war der erste, der sich wieder fing. „Schon okay.", sagte er nur und ging weiter in Richtung Ausgang, den sie auch nach weiteren fünf Minuten erreichten. Harry war der erste, der nach oben kletterte, wobei er das Angebot jeglicher Hilfe für seinen Arm ablehnte und lieber die Zähne zusammen biss, dann stieg Draco nach oben, den Blick auf Harrys Hintern gerichtet, gefolgt von Hermine und zum Schluss Ron.

Draußen verabschiedeten Ron und Draco sich kurz, wobei sie sagten, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder kommen würden. Neville fuhr zu seiner Wohnung, ohne viel mit Harry und Hermine über den Ablauf ihrer Arbeit geredet zu haben. Sie würden sich Morgen darüber unterhalten können, was da unten in der Kanalisation genau vorgefallen war. Harry und Hermine stiegen in Harrys Wagen. Eine Weile verlief die Fahrt schweigend, aber dann fragte die junge Hexe: „Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?" Der dunkelhaarige Mann zuckte mit den Schulter, sein Gesicht ganz ohne Emotionen. „Es geht so, ich gehe davon aus, dass es schlimmer sein könnte." Für einen Moment überlegte er sich, ob er den Kuss Hermine gegenüber erwähnen sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. So gerne er auch gesehen hätte, wie seine zornerfüllte beste Freundin Draco zur Hölle jagte, er brauchte den blonden Zauberer vermutlich noch. Sein Tod jetzt wäre nicht hilfreich. Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden und erneut wurde die Stille von Hermine gebrochen. „Harry?" Etwas war ihr auf dem Herzen gelegen, seitdem sie aus der Kanalisation gekommen waren, aber sie hatte es nicht vor den anderen sagen wollen. "Ja?", wollte der ehemalige Gryffindor ruhig wissen. „Unten in der Kanalisation...", begann Hermine vorsichtig. „Ja?" er fragte sich, ob sie etwas bemerkt hatte, vielleicht hatten Draco und er sich anders benommen. Aber sie sagte etwas anderes zu ihm, was allerdings nicht weniger beunruhigend war. „Ich hab nicht geschossen." Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich weiß."

Tbc

Dezember 2006

12


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Hoped you would stay in my past (4/?)Autor: Sarcastic Lady

Beta: not necessary, hab dich so doll lieb!!!!!

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry/OMC, Harry/Draco, Harry/Oliver

Raiting: NC-17

Summary: 5 Jahre nach Kriegsende lebt Harry wieder ein relativ geregeltes Leben, doch dann tauchen Draco und Ron mit einem Fall in der Zauberwelt auf, und Harry muss seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken. Slash R&R

Disclaimer: Ich würde ja gerne behaupten, dass sie mir gehören, aber dann würden Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich anderweitig beschäftig sein, als sich zu streiten und Voldemort zu töten. Also, nichts gehört mir.

Warning: Slash, machte es einfach für euch und mich: Wenn ihr es nicht mögt, lest es nicht.

Review: Always loved

Archive: Endless-Rain, Fanfiktion.de

Harry erreichte das Hochhaus, in dem seine Wohnung lag, kurz nach Mitternacht. Er hatte Hermine noch nach Hause gebracht, außerdem hatte er bei Julian angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass er direkt zu seiner Wohnung fahren würde. Der junge Mann brauchte ein wenige Zeit für sich. Sein Kopf war voller verwirrender Gedanken und noch viel verwirrenderen Fragen, die er sich gestellt hatte, seitdem er aus der Kanalisation gekommen war. All das, was in seinem Kopf so herumgeisterte, war nichts über das er mit Julian hätte sprechen wollen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er es nicht konnte. Er kannte seinen Geliebten, er würde ihm zuhören, vielleicht sogar versuchen Ratschläge zu geben und ihn dann zärtlich im Arm halten, bis Harry eingeschlafen war, so war Julian nun mal. Ganz anders als Draco damals gewesen war. Aber im Moment war es nicht das, was Harry brauchte. Was er jetzt brauchte, war nicht jemand verständnisvollen, sondern, jemand der ihn so gut kannte, dass er wirklich verstand. Jemand, der wusste, dass Harry ein Zauberer war und der die ganze Geschichte mit Voldemort kannte. Harry hatte Julian niemals gesagt, dass er eine Zauberer war, es war eines der Themen, über das er mit seinem Freund nicht reden wollte.

Natürlich hätte er mit Hermine reden können, aber ,obwohl sie seine beste Freundin war, schien sie ihm nicht angebracht in diesem Moment zuzuhören. Er konnte nicht genau erklären, was der Grund dafür war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Harry fürchtete, wenn er ihr alles erzählt hatte, würde sie ihre Emotionen am nächsten Tag nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Oder es lag an etwas anderem. Es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass er ihr nicht vertraute, vielleicht war es, dass sie dann zu viel wusste. Zu viel über das was in ihm vorging, weil er immer alles mit ihr teilte, aber bis jetzt war ihm das nie als Problem vorgekommen. Im Gegenteil: Er war immer froh gewesen, dass er sie hatte. Trotz allem wusste der dunkelhaarige Zauberer, dass er heute nicht mit ihr über seine verwirrten Gefühle reden würde und dieses Wissen war schon fast unangenehm neu für ihn. Auch Neville kam nicht in frage, denn obwohl er ein ganz wunderbarer Freund war, gab es doch immer noch Momente, in denen Harry wusste, dass er nicht verstand. Natürlich versuchte er das immer zu verbergen, aber der Retter der Zauberwelt konnte es spüren und er brauchte einfach jemanden, der ihn jetzt verstand.

Vorsichtig fuhr er seinen Lamborghini in die Tiefgarage, die man unter das Hochhaus gebaut hatte. Sie war immer noch hell erleuchtet. Harry wagte schwer zu bezweifeln, dass die Lichter irgendwann einmal ausgeschaltet wurden. Der Zauberer fuhr in das zweite Stockwerk hinunter, in einen Teil, der durch ein Metallgitter abgetrennt war. Durch Knopfdruck konnte Harry das Tor öffnen und in dem abgetrennten Teil fahren, dort ließ er seinen Wagen stehen. Der Weg zum Aufzug war kurz, wofür Harry dankbar war, denn nun taten ihm die Füße weh und die Wunde an seinem Oberarm hatte begonnen einen dumpfen Schmerz auszustrahlen. Hermine hatte sie desinfiziert und verbunden in der kurzen Zeit, die Harry bei ihr in der Wohnung verbracht hatte, aber er hatte ihr Angebot für ein Schmerzmittel abgelehnt. Auto fahren und starke Anti-Schmerz Tränke waren ihm immer noch nicht geheuer. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er bei Menschen aufgewachsen war.

Er benutzte den Aufzug, um in den dreizehnten Stock zu kommen, wo seine Wohnung lag. Es war die einzige in seinem Stockwerk und ein kleines Vermögen wert. Harry hatte sie innerhalb der ersten Woche in New York ausgewählt, damals war er sich noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, wie lange er mit Neville und Hermine dort bleiben würde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten ihn die Hotelzimmer krank gemacht und die Sehnsucht danach wieder ein eigenes Zuhause zu haben, hatte ihn dazu getrieben, die erst beste Wohnung zu nehmen, die er fand. Vielleicht wäre es nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen, wenn er bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, aber nun hatte er sie zu lieb gewonnen um umzuziehen. Dazu kam auch noch, dass er in letzter Zeit nur selten dort anzutreffen war, da er den Großteil seiner Freizeit bei Julian verbrachte. Sein Freund hatte ihm bereits angeboten einfach zu ihm zu ziehen, aber der dunkelhaarige Zauberer hatte dankend abgelehnt. Harry brauchte eine gewisse Unabhängigkeit. Noch waren die Wunden nicht so geheilt, dass er sich komplett jemandem überlassen konnte, ohne beim Notfall einen Ort zu haben, zu dem er fliehen konnte. Sogar fünf Jahre nach seiner Beziehung mit Draco fehlte ihm das Vertrauen. Mit einem leisen ‚Pling' ging die Aufzugtür auf.

Harry trat auf den kurzen Gang, ging zu seiner Tür und schloss sie auf. Das alles machte er ohne das Licht anzuschalten. Die Orientierung in der Dunkelheit war das erste, was der junge Zauberer sich beigebracht hatte, um, im Fall eines Angriffes, es in und aus seiner Wohnung zu schaffen, ohne sich damit aufhalten zu müssen das Licht anzuschalten. Diese Paranoia gehörte zu einem der vielen Souvenirs, die Voldemort ihm zurückgelassen hatte. Allerdings war er, genauso wie bei seinem gelegentlichen Verfolgungswahn, in der Lage diese Ängste zu unterdrücken. Mit diesem Gedanken, steckte er den Schlüssel in das Schloss seiner Haustür und drehte ihn um. Er hörte ein leises ‚klick', dann schwang die Tür auf. Der Gang, welcher sich nun vor ihm öffnete, mündete direkt in seinem Wohnzimmer, wobei die gesamte Front aus Glas war. Es war der Grund weshalb der Raum, genauso wie der Gang, von Mondlicht geflutet war. Das blass silberne Licht ermöglichte Harry seine Schüssel auf den Flurtisch zu legen und zur Bar zu gelangen, die in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers lag, ohne das Licht anzuschalten. Auf dem Weg dort hin stellte er noch den Anrufbeantworter an, da dieser rot-blinkend vier neue Nachrichten anzeigte. Während Harry sich ein Glas Rotwein einschenkte, lauschte er. Die ersten drei waren von potentiellen Klienten, die glaubten ihren Fall schneller an Harry zu bekommen, wenn sie ihn persönlich nervten. In Gedanken machte sich der dunkelhaarige Zauberer eine Notiz, darauf zu achten, dass seine privat Nummer nicht mehr im Telefonbuch auftauchte. Die vierte Nachricht erhielt jedoch Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit von dem Moment an, da er die Stimme erkannte, die da mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Hey Harry, ich bin's, Oliver. Hab gedacht ich versuche mal dich mit Muggeltechnick zu erreichen, weil alles andere bei dir ja nicht funktioniert. Das heißt, wenn man Eulenpost nicht mitzählt, aber das geht mir so wie so viel zu lange. Wollte mich mal wieder mit dir unterhalten, also ruf zurück. Bye, Bye." Damit gab die elektronische Frauenstimme bekannt, dass dies das Ende seiner Nachrichten sei. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte während Oliver Woods kleiner Rede begonnen ein wenig zu Lächeln. Es war in der Tat eine ganze Weile her, dass sie mit einander geredet hatten. Jedenfalls waren für ihre Verhältnisse zwei Wochen doch schon sehr lange. In der Vergangenheit hatte es sogar mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Harry gedacht hatte, dass er keine Stunde ohne Oliver überleben würde. Ihre Beziehung war nicht in die Brüche gegangen, was, wenn der Dunkelhaarige sich zurück erinnerte, ein großes Wunder gewesen war. Die beiden hatten sich nie wirklich getrennt, nur Abstand zu einander genommen, als sie bemerkten, dass Harrys damalige Lebenshaltung ihre Beziehung in Gefahr brachte. Der junge Zauberer war erst aus Olivers Wohnung ausgezogen, dann hatte er sich immer weniger mit ihm getroffen und schließlich hatte er England verlassen. Trotz allem war eine enge Freundschaft geblieben. Eine sehr enge. Harrys wusste, dass sie zu eng war.

Mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer, wobei er dabei noch sein Telefon mitnahm. Das Glas und das Telefon stellte er auf dem Nachttisch ab. Dann verschwand er in das anliegende Badezimmer, hier stellte er zum ersten Mal das Licht an. Harry schlüpfte erst aus seinem T-Shirt, dann aus Schuhe, Strümpfe, Hosen und Boxershorts, zum Schluss nahm er den Verband von seinem Arm ab. Die Wunde war in zwischen rot angeschwollen, aber immerhin blutete sie nicht mehr. Aus einem Schrank nahm er einen Trank, der den Schmerz stillen würde und den Heilungsprozess beschleunigte. Er trank ihn in einem Zug, um dem Geschmack so wenig Zeit wie möglich zu geben sich auszubreiten. Nachdem es ihn ein wenig geschüttelt hatte, stellte er das Wasser in der Dusche an. Der junge Zauberer öffnete sein Haar und löste die gröbsten Knoten, während er darauf wartete, dass das Wasser die richtige Temperatur hatte, dann stieg er in die Dusche. Für einige Momente stand Harry bewegungslos da, ließ einfach nur das Wasser über seinen nackten Körper laufen. Er konnte spüren, wie es all das Blut, den Dreck und Schweiß von seiner Haut wusch. Mit noch laufendem Wasser nahm er sein Shampoo, trat aus dem Strahl und begann sein Haar einzuseifen, dann wusch er es aus. Als nächstes kam die Spülung, dann das Duschgel. Es wäre so viel einfacher mit kurzen Haaren gewesen, aber seitdem Harry sie so lang hatte wachsen lassen, brauchten sie auch eine besondere Pflege. Er trat wieder unter den Wasserstrahl. Seine Augen schlossen sich und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ließ das Wasser auf sein Gesicht fallen. Die Spülung wurde aus seinen Haaren gewaschen und auch der Seifenschaum lief an seinem Körper herunter.

Hinter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern tauchte plötzlich das Bild von Dracos Gesicht auf, nachdem er Harry geküsst hatte. Das hellblonde Haar war von Staub und Schweiß strähnig, eine besonders kesse Strähne klebte ihm in der Stirn. Die Wangen des ehemaligen Slytherin waren gerötet, ebenso die Lippen, über die er sich jetzt kurz mit der Zunge fuhr, als wollte er ein letztes Mal den Geschmack des dunkelhaarigen Mannes einfangen, der noch auf den Lippen hing. Seine Augen glitzerten vor Lust, die von dem Kuss ausgelöst worden war. Diese Lust hatte Harry vor fünf Jahren an einen Platz tief in seinem Herzen verbannt, wo er versucht hatte, sie zu vergessen. Bei ihr war auch die Leidenschaft, die Draco damals wie ein Feuer entfacht hatte. Doch nun waren sie wieder hervor gekommen. Auf dem ganzen Rückweg hatten sie unter der Oberfläche gebrodelt, wo Harry sie ignoriert hatte. Aber nun schoss ihm das Blut in den Lenden, machte ihm klar, dass er seine Gefühle nicht weiter ignorieren konnte. Seine Hände glitten aus seinem Haar, über seine Brust und in seinen Schoss. Er verbannte Dracos Bild, holte stattdessen das von Julian aus seinem Gedächtnis. Seine Hand schloss sich langsam um seinen Penis, während vor seinem inneren Auge sich die Szene vom Morgen abspielte. Locker ließ er seine Hand auf und ab fahren, wobei seine Finger immer mal wieder über die Spitze seines Penis strichen. Das Wasser floss immer noch über jeden Teil seines Körpers, liebkoste ihn, wie ein Liebhaber. Seine zweite Hand spielte mit einem seiner Nippel.

Er sah sich selbst, wie er da stand, über das Balkongeländer gebeugt, wo jeder ihn sehen konnte, Julians Körper an seinen gepresst. Julians hellblondes Haar, dass in der Sonne zu leuchten schien, seine helle Haut, die in einem solchen Kontrast zu Harrys eigener sonnengeküssten Haut stand. Draco. Harrys Griff verstärkte sich ein klein wenig, aber er zwang sich seine Hand noch nicht schneller zu bewegen, obwohl die tiefe Lust, die ihn durchflutete, ihn anflehte endlich loszulassen. Seine Beine zitterten ein wenig, also lehnte er sich gegen die kalten Kacheln seiner Duschwand. Der Temperaturkontrast half ihm nicht unbedingt sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Im Gegenteil, die Kühle an seinem Rücken und Po und das warme Wasser, dass über seine Vorderseite lief, ließ noch mehr Blut in seinen Lenden schießen. Er konnte spüren, wie seine Erektion leicht zu pulsieren begann. Sein Hand schloss sich noch einmal fester, wobei jetzt auch die Bewegungen schneller wurden. Harrys Atem hatte bereits begonnen sich zu beschleunigen, jetzt entkam ihm ein leises atemloses Stöhnen. Als er es hörte, fing er überrascht seine Unterlippe zwischen seinen Zähnen ein.

Seine zweite Hand glitt von seinen Nippeln zu seinem flachen Bauch, wo die Fingerspitzen die Muskeln nachfuhren, bevor sie zu Harrys Seite glitten. Plötzlich war es nicht mehr seine Hand, denn sie waren viel blässer und größer. Sie wanderte weiter zu Harrys Hüftknochen, über den sie kurz strich, bevor sie weiter strich. Der ehemalige Gryffindor spürte, wie die Hand über seine Seite glitt und schließlich auf seinem Po zu ruhen kam. In dem Moment bemerkte er auch, dass er unbewusst begonnen hatte seine Hüfte nach vorne zu stoßen, in die Hand, die immer noch seinen Penis liebkoste. Lust hatte seine Gedanken vernebelt. Die zweite Hand hatte begonnen die weiche Haut seiner Pobacke zu kneten, wobei sie immer mehr zu dem Spalt glitt, bis schließlich die Fingerspitzen in ihm ruhten. Seine Bewegungen wurden noch schneller, aber er bemerkte es bereits nicht mehr. Genauso wenig bemerkte er, dass das Bild in seinem Kopf schon lange nicht mehr Ähnlichkeit mit Julian hatte. Als die Fingerspitze seines Mittelfingers schließlich gegen seinen Eingang presste, verlor er auch noch das letzte bisschen Verstand. Mit einem leisen Keuchen kam er über seine Hände, das Bild von Dracos lustverhangenen Augen immer noch im Kopf.

Erschöpft öffnete er seine Augen und zwang sich wieder unter den Wasserstrahl, um den neuen Schweiß abzuwaschen. Dann stieg er aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und zog eine Boxershorts an. Die ganze Zeit über versuchte er zu verdrängen, dass er nicht an Julian gedacht hatte, er war jetzt nicht in der Lage sich mit diesem Problem auseinander zu setzten. Stattdessen begann er sein Haar trocken zu fönen. Es kostete ihn fast eine Stunde, die er dafür benutzte eine innere Debatte zu führen, ob er noch bei Oliver anrufen sollte, oder nicht. Er kam zu dem Entschluss, doch anzurufen. Also schmiss er sich, nachdem er seine verheilende Wunde verbunden hatte, auf sein Bett und wählte Olivers Nummer. Während er darauf wartete, dass der andere Zauberer abnahm, nippte der dunkelhaarige Mann an seinem Wein. Vielleicht war Oliver nicht da oder er schlief schon. Harry fehlte bei den ganzen Zeitzonen immer der Durchblick. Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ja?", hörte er Oliver am anderen Ende der Telefonleitung genervt sagen. Es klang fast so, als stände er direkt neben ihm. „Hey!", sagte Harry leise und für einen Moment dachte er, dass sein Ex ihn nicht gehört hatte, aber dann antwortete Oliver mit sehr viel sanfterer Stimme, als zuvor. „Hey, Baby. Wie geht's dir? Du hörst dich erschöpft an." Harry stellte sein Rotweinglas wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch, dann steckte er sich auf seinem großen Doppelbett aus. „Mir geht's besser, als es vermutlich sollte. Was ist mit dir?", fragte er zurück. Von der anderen Seite der Leitung konnte er ein gequältes Stöhnen hören. „So schlecht?", wollte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen auf den Lippen wissen. „Die verdammte Quidditchseason killt mich! Kannst du mich dran erinnern, weshalb ich professioneller Spieler geworden bin?" Harry lachte leise. „Weil du es damals noch nicht besser gewusst hast?", schlug er vor, während er sich vorstellte, wie Oliver auf seinem Sofa saß, die Beine auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und sich mit einer Hand gequält einen Oberschenkel massierte.

„Das war der eine Grund. Der andere war, dass ich gedacht hab, es würde nicht so viel schwerer sein, als Schulquidditch. Und hör auf zu lachen.", setzte Oliver noch etwas gespielt ungehalten hinzu. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich lache nicht.", brachte er hervor, aber das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde wieder breiter. „Ja, natürlich nicht... Ich kann es schon fast vor mir sehen. Du sitzt auf deinem Sofa, die Beine unter dir gefaltet... „Ich liege auf meinem Bett.", verbesserte Harry, jetzt noch amüsierter als zuvor. „Was?", wollte Oliver etwas irritiert wissen. „Ich bin nicht auf meinem Sofa. Ich bin auf meinem Bett.", erklärte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer. An der anderen Seite der Leitung war für einen Moment Stille. Harry wusste genau, wie die Vorstellungskraft seines Ex-Freundes jetzt lauter kleine, versaute Bildchen zeigte. „Okaaay, Themawechsel!", brachte der Quidditchspieler heraus, die Stimme jetzt ein ganzes Stück rauer, als zuvor. Harry begann zu lachen. Als dieses Geräusch dann auch noch ein gequältes Stöhnen hervor rief, konnte er sich fast nicht mehr einkriegen. „Harry, hör auf!", flehte die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden. „Weshalb?", wollte Harry, jetzt kichernd wissen. „Weil die Vorstellung von dir in einem Bett und das Geräusch deines Lachens immer noch eine recht gefährlich Kombination ist." „Ach, wirklich?" „Ja, es verändert sämtliche Blutströme und setzt Gedanken frei, die sagen, dass ich jetzt zu dir apparieren sollte." Harry wiederstand der Frage, was Oliver denn machen würde, wenn er hier wäre. Sie wussten beide, dass nicht mal seine Beziehung zu Julian verhindern konnte, dass die beiden einander anzogen. Harry wollte Julian nicht betrügen.

„Ich hab heute Draco und Ron wieder getroffen." Er hatte das Thema gewechselt. Nur zu eigenen Sicherheit. Etwas im Ton des Gespräches änderte sich sofort. „Wie war es?" Bei dieser Frage wanderte Harrys Blick zur Decke. Das Mondlicht warf wilde Muster in die Schatten. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es war seltsam. Am Anfang waren sie mir so fremd... Als wäre nichts mehr von den alten Charakteren übrig, die ich in Hogwarts gekannt habe. Ich meine, die beiden sind jetzt Partner. Hättest du dir damals vorstellen können, dass sie mal zusammen arbeiten würden? Ohne sich gegenseitig den Gar aus zu machen? Also ich hätte mir das nicht vorstellen können... Aber dann hab ich auch gedacht, dass ich den beiden vertrauen kann. Vielleicht kann ich Menschen einfach nicht richtig einschätzen.", murmelte Harry. „Harry, das was damals passiert ist, hat uns alle schockiert. Niemand hat damit gerechnet. Ich meine, sogar die Weasleys konnten es nicht glauben. Wie willst du dann wissen, dass dein bester Freund ein Mistkerl ist?" Olivers Stimme war sanft und beruhigte ein wenig die wogenden Wellen der Gefühlen, die in Harry waren. „Ich hätte mich nicht einmal auf Malfoy einlassen sollen. Wenn ich..." „Harry, du warst verliebt. Er hat etwas in dir berührt, dass noch nie jemand zuvor berührt hat." Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte ein wenig seinen Kopf, obwohl Oliver ihn nicht sehen konnte. „Das stimmt nicht.", wisperte er. „Es stimmt, Baby. Du kannst deine Gefühle für Draco und deine Gefühle für ihn nicht vergleichen. Dich trifft keine Schuld." Ein verlorenes Lächeln stahl sich auf das schöne Gesicht des ehemaligen Gryffindor. Wie oft hatte er den letzten Satz schon gehört? Wie viele hatten zu ihm schon gesagt, dass er keine Schuld hatte? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er es nie hatte glauben können. Zu einer solchen Situation gehörten immer zwei und das der zweite in diesem Fall vielleicht Ron war, fiel ihm nicht ein. Harry ging davon aus, dass irgendwo er selbst etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Harry! Harry, mach dir keinen Kopf. Was auch immer sie damals zu dir gesagt haben und was auch immer du denkst: Es ist Unsinn! Du hast keine Schuld und wirst es auch nie haben. Niemand kann die Geschichte so drehen, dass es deine Schuld ist. Auch ein Slytherin nicht." Harry hatte sich während Olivers Worten auf die Seite seines gesunden Armes gerollt. Die Beine hatte er so eng wie möglich an seinen Körper gezogen. „Woher willst du das wissen, Oliver. Du warst damals nicht da.", wisperte er. „Ich weiß es, weil ich dich kenne und, Baby, ich kenne dich sehr gut. In jeder Beziehung." Harry schwieg für einen Moment. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm glaubte, dass sein Ex-Freund recht hatte, aber ein sehr viel größerer Teil hatte sich bereits so in die Vorstellung verrannt, dass er sich weigerte den entlastenden Worten glauben zu schenken. „Unsere Beziehung ist auch nur wegen mir in die Brüche gegangen." Mit diesen Worten wurde er plötzlich von einer Einsamkeit übermahnt, die von ihm immer unterdrückt wurde. „Sie ist nie in die Brüche gegangen, Harry. Wir verstehen uns jetzt auch noch wirklich gut." „Aber wir sind kein Paar mehr." „Wir könnten eines sein, wenn wir wollten.", erinnerte Oliver ihn sanft. Harry Augen hatten sich geschlossen. „Würdest du es wollen?", fragte er leise. „Du weißt, dass du es nur sagen müsstest und ich würde zu dir kommen. Aber du bist nicht mehr solo und ich glaube, dass du den blonden Künstler verlassen möchtest. Schließlich magst du ihn ja." „Ja, dass tue ich.", pflichtete Harry ihm bei. Und wieder senkte sich eine Stille über das Gespräch. Beiden war das Thema etwas unangenehm.

„Was wollten die beiden denn von dir?", erneut wurde das Thema geändert, dieses Mal aber von Oliver. „Wer?", wollte Harry etwas verwirrt wissen. „Der Slytherin und der missratene Weasley." Der dunkelhaarige Mann öffnete wieder die Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bild, das an der Wand hing. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, was abgebildet war und in diesem Moment wollte es ihm auch nicht einfallen. „Sie haben Schwierigkeiten mit einem Fall. Blaise hatte sie zu mir gebracht." „Glaubst du, dass du ihnen helfen kannst?", wollte Oliver wissen. Harry dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist alles so merkwürdig. Die Auswahl der Opfer. Die Linien auf dem Bauch. Die Bilder. Es sind alles Indizien, aber ich weiß nicht was ich daraus machen soll." Harry rollte sich zurück auf seinen Rücken. „Ich meine, ich verstehe, was sie sind, aber nicht wie sie zusammen hängen. Oder was uns der Mörder damit sagen will." „Baby, du hörst dich nicht allzu gut an. Wenn der Auftrag dich zu sehr belastet, lehn ihn nachträglich ab." Oliver hörte sich besorgt an, denn Harry war nicht in der Lage gewesen, seine beinahe ängstliche Verwirrung zu verbergen. Sie war über seiner Stimme gelegen, wie ein schwarzer Schleier. „Das kann ich nicht. Irgendwie, Oliver, häng ich da selbst mit drin, aber ich verstehe nicht wie.", sagte Harry sanft. „Weshalb bist du der Meinung, dass der Fall mit dir in Verbindung steht?", wollte der Quidditchspieler wissen. „Wegen den Bildern. Die Fotos zeigen mich. Angeblich alle drei. Weshalb hat der Mörder Fotos von mir gemacht und sie zu seinen Opfern gelegt?" „Was für Bilder waren das?" Oliver klang jetzt ein ganzes Stück besorgter als zuvor. Er hatte es noch nie gemocht, wenn Harry sich selbst in Gefahr brachte. Speziell nicht, wenn sie nicht wussten, was die Gefahr war und er konnte die Gefahr in diesem Fall schon fast wittern.

„Ich bin von London nach Rom gereist, weißt du noch? Kurz nachdem wir die Unterhaltung gehabt haben damals. An dem Tag, als das Bild gemacht worden war, hat Hermine mich aus dem Hotel geschleppt, damit ich mit ihr eine Stadttour mache. Mir ging es schlecht. Wirklich schlecht. Schlechter als an allen anderen Tagen. Aber sie hat darauf bestanden, also bin ich mitgegangen. Ich habe so gefroren, obwohl es fast dreißig Grad warm war. Das Bild ist vor dem Kolosseum gemacht worden. Ich hatte mich ein wenig abseits von der Gruppe hingestellt, weil ich so wie so nicht zuhören konnte. Meine Sinne waren vermutlich nicht mehr so scharf, aber ich hätte es bemerkt, wenn ein Foto von mir gemacht worden wäre. Aber ich habe nichts bemerkt, obwohl das Bild mich frontal zeigt. Ich verstehe nicht, wie das gemacht wurde und ich verstehe nicht, weshalb." Harry hob seine Hand und sah durch seine gespreizte Finger an die Decke. „Harry, du beginnst mir ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen." Olivers Stimme klang ernst. „Oh, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass ich jetzt schon das Ziel werde. Also hab ich noch ein bisschen Zeit den Mörder zu finden und an die Auroren auszuliefern." „Harry deine Zuversicht macht mir manchmal wirklich Angst!" Oliver klang jetzt nicht mehr ganz so angespannt wie zuvor, sondern fast spöttisch. „Hey, so überlebe ich jeden Tag. Mein Optimismus hilft mir die Fälle zu lösen, die ich zugeworfen bekomme." Harry war erleichtert, dass die Stimmung wieder ein bisschen leichter geworden war. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie zum Quidditchtraining.", kam es jetzt deutlich amüsiert vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Oh, ich hab es durch dein Quidditchtraining gelernt.", gab der Retter der Zauberwelt lächelnd zurück. „Hey, so schlimm war ich gar nicht!", protestierte Oliver. „Du warst grausam." „Aber wir haben die Slytherins immer wieder geschlagen." „Ja, weil du so einen wunderbaren Sucher hattest!", antwortete Harry gespielt hochmütig und streckte seine Beine auf dem Bett aus, da sie zuvor noch angewinkelt gewesen waren. „Höre ich da etwa Eigenlob?", lachte Oliver. „Von mir doch nicht!", entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige.

„Was ist denn sonst heute passiert?" „Oh, wir haben endlich die beiden Monster zur Strecke gebracht. Die, die wir durch das Stadtzentrum gejagt haben." Harrys Stimme klang jetzt durch und durch enthusiastisch. Sein Job machte ihm Spaß, obwohl er immer mal wieder mit unangenehmen Zusammenarbeiten verbunden war. „Ich dachte, dass wäre nur eines gewesen?" „War es auch, bis ich ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt habe. Wusstest du, dass es Kreaturen gibt, die die Energie eines Spruches benutzen können, um sich zu vermehren? Nein? Ich auch nicht. Oh, und Ron wusste es auch nicht." Obwohl die Situation zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht lustig gewesen war, musste er jetzt doch ein wenig Grinsen. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass der Weasley es nicht gewusst hat." „Hat genau den gleichen Fehler gemacht, wie ich. Zum Schluss haben wir drei Ungeheuer durch die Kanalisation gejagt." Erklärte Harry. „Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass er dabei war." „Malfoy und er hatten beschlossen, dass sie uns nicht alleine lassen. Sie wollten wissen, was wir so machen." „Und da habt ihr sie mit in die Kanalisation genommen?" Der ehemalige Gryffindor konnte Olivers Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Ja!" „Da muss Malfoy sich doch sehr gefreut haben!", lachte der Quidditchspieler. „Oh ja, er war erfüllt von Glück! Vor allem, als Ron in eine Pfütze neben ihm gesprungen ist. Aber er ist trotz allem mitgegangen." Bei dem letzten Satz wurde Harry etwas nachdenklich. Früher wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass Draco in einen Abwasserkanal stieg und mit einer schmutzigen Hose durch die Gegend lief. Er hätte darauf bestanden, dass er sich erst umzieht, bevor sie auf Monsterjagd gehen würden. Dieses Mal war er mitgegangen, nein, Draco hatte es sogar noch etwas weiter getrieben. Er war kooperativ gewesen, für Malfoy-Verhalten jedenfalls.

„Ward ihr ein tolles Team?", wollte Oliver neugierig wissen. „Wir waren besser als erwartet! Bis auf den kleinen Aussetzer von Ron, als er das Monster verflucht hat, gab es nur noch einen Aussetzer von Malfoy." Bei dem Gedanken wurde Harry plötzlich seltsam warm. „Was hat er den gemacht?" Harry konnte plötzlich wieder die Hand des blonden Mannes in seinem Genick spüren und die heißen Lippen auf seinen eigenen. Er konnte Draco auf seiner Zunge schmecken und spüren, wie seine Zunge erneut Harrys Mund plünderte, so seltsam zärtlich. Nicht so, wie er es früher gemacht hatte, wenn sie sich geküsst hatten. „Er hat mich geküsst.", antwortete er Oliver, aber er zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als er bemerkte, wie atemlos er die vier Worte klangen. Dazu kam auch noch seine raue Stimme. Die Erinnerung an den Kuss hatte ihn nicht ganz unberührt gelassen. Es störte ihn, dass Draco nach all den Jahren noch so einen Effekt auf ihn hatte, aber er wusste auch nicht, was er genau dagegen machen sollte. Zu seinem eigenen Glück wurde er aus diesen Gedanken gerissen. „Er hat was?!?" In Olivers Stimme schwang Zorn und Ungläubigkeit mit. „Er hat mich geküsst.", wiederholte Harry noch einmal und bemerkte noch nicht einmal, wie seine Fingerspitzen flüchtig seine Lippen berührten. „Harry? Bist du okay?" Bei der Frage blinzelte Harry etwas verwirrt. „Ich? Ja... Ja! Ich bin okay. Es ist nur... Ich hab ihm zwar unmittelbar danach eine geknallt. Aber ich verstehe nicht mehr so genau weshalb." Im selben Moment, da er dies gesagt hatte, wollte er sich schon die Zunge abbeißen. Natürlich wusste er, weshalb er Draco geschlagen hatte. Jedenfalls wusste er es in dem Moment, in dem er es getan hatte. Wieso konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr daran erinnern. „Harry?" Olivers Stimme klang jetzt merkwürdig vorsichtig. "Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, ob du ihn immer noch liebst?" Mit einem Schlag kehrte Harry wieder ganz in die Gegenwart zurück. „Was?", wollte er wissen, ungläubig, dass Oliver es überhaupt wagte so etwas zu fragen. „Liebst du Draco noch, Harry?" Harry legte auf.

Er legte das Telefon auf das Nachttischchen und sah verwirrt an die Decke. Liebte er Draco noch? Die Antwort, die er aus Reflex heraus geben wollte war: Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber war er sich da auch ganz sicher? Oder war es nur die ‚richtige' Antwort? Denn Harry wusste, dass es die ‚richtige' Antwort war. Alle erwarteten, dass er so antwortete, wollten, dass er so antwortete. Sogar er selbst wollte diese Frage mit ‚nein' beantworten können. Er wollte behaupten können frei von Malfoy zu sein. Aber war es die Wahrheit? Harry wusste es nicht. Er wusste nicht, ob er Draco noch immer liebte. Er wusste, dass er immer noch Lust für ihn empfand und, dass er ihm noch nicht vergeben hatte. Doch was für Gefühle er sonst noch für den blonden Slytherin hatte, wusste er nicht. Es war der Grund gewesen, weshalb er bei Olivers Frage aufgelegt hatte. Er wusste die Antwort nicht und selbst, wenn er sie gewusst hätte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie seinem Ex-Freund gefallen hätte. Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf und dem Bild von Draco vor Augen, schlief Harry schließlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief er glatt sein Weckerklingeln und wachte erst um kurz vor elf auf. Harry setzte sich im Bett auf. Ein Teil in ihm wollte im Büro anrufen und sich für den Tag abmelden oder sich entschuldigen, dass er spät kam, aber der andere Teil sagte ihm, dass er es auch tun konnte, wenn er dort auftauchte. Er schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett, wobei er froh war, dass ein schwarzer Teppich auf dem weißen Marmorboden lag. Kaltes an seinen Füßen hätte er jetzt nicht ertragen können, dafür war er noch nicht wach genug. Immer noch müde tapste er zum Ende des Teppichs, wo seine Hausschuhe standen. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wann er sich dort abgestellt hatte, aber jetzt war er froh. Mit warmen Pantoffeln an den Füßen pilgerte er ins Bad. Dort angekommen stellte er fest, dass der Heiltrank seine Arbeite getan hatte, da die Wunde komplett verheilt war. Er warf den Verband in den Mülleimer bevor er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzte. Die alte Boxershorts warf er mit dem Rest der alten Klamotten in einen Wäschebehälter. Dann machte er sich, mit einer Haarbürste in der Hand, auf den Weg in die Küche. Während er lief, begann Harry schon einmal seine Haare zu bürsten. Als er dann in der Küche Kaffe und Toast gemacht hatte, war seine schwarze Mähne einigermaßen ordentlich.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor war gerade dabei seinen Toast mit Honig zu bestreichen, als sein Telefon zu klingeln begann. Ohne Eile schlurfte er quer durch sein Wohnzimmer zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen nahm er ab. „Ja?", wollte er wissen und versuchte sich das Gähnen zu verbergen. „Harry? Hier ist Neville!" „Ich bin in zirka 20 Minuten da.", brummte der Retter der Zauberwelt. „Darum geht es nicht. Hermine ist auch noch nicht da und ich hab Ron und Malfoy noch mal weggeschickt. Du kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen." Harry lächelte ein wenig und ging wieder zurück in die Küche, wo er sich eine Tasse Kaffe einschenkte. „Was willst du dann?", wollte er wissen. „Es geht um das Höllenfeuer von gestern." Bei diesem Punkt wurde Harry etwas stutzig. Er hatte Neville noch gar nichts von der letzten Nacht erzählt, woher wusste er also von dem schwarzen Feuer? „Hermine hat mir davon erzählt!", setzte Harrys Freund noch erklärend hinzu, als der Dunkelhaarige etwas zu lange schwieg. „Ah, okay. Und was ist damit?" „Na ja. Das es sogenanntes Höllenfeuer war, hab ich ja gerade schon gesagt." Harry nippte an seinem Kaffe und verbrannte sich um ein Haar die Zunge, während er wartete. „Das Merkwürdige ist, dass solch ein Feuer normalerweise nur von bereits toten magischen Kreaturen ausgelöst werden kann. Also Vampire, Zombies und Geister können Höllenfeuer als eine Art der Magie benutzen. Lebende Kreaturen würden beim lebendigen Leib davon verschlungen, würden sie versuchen es zu benutzen. Irgendeine Gruppe verrückter Schwarzmagier hat es mal ausprobiert." Harry löffelte etwas Zucker in seinen Kaffe und nahm erneut einen kleinen Schluck. „Also hat uns da unten irgendetwas bereits gestorbenes geholfen?", wollte er etwas ungläubig wissen. „So sieht es im Moment aus. Die Gruppe Magier hat es nicht überlebt das Höllenfeuer zu beschwören und seitdem hat es keiner mehr versucht." Harry nippte erneut an seinem Kaffe. Der Nebel begann sich so weit von seinen Gedanken zu heben, dass er beginnen konnte über Nevilles Informationen nachzudenken. „Danke, Neville.", murmelte er. Sein Freund brachte grade noch ein ‚Bitte' hervor, bevor Harry auflegte.

Der Dunkelhaarige lehnte nackt am Küchentisch und starrte in seinen Kaffe, als hätte das schwarze Gebräu irgendwie die Antworten am Tassenboden verborgen. Wenn er auch nur im geringsten an Wahrsagerei geglaubt hätte, hätte er jetzt die Teeblätter aus einem Schrank hervor geholt. Aber den Glauben hatte er bei seiner Lehrerin für Wahrsagerei im Klassenzimmer gelassen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffe und begann nun endlich auch sein Honigtoast zu essen. Während Harry das tat versuchte er immer noch Sinn aus den neuen Informationen zu machen, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Zu allem Überfluss klingelte dann auch noch zum zweiten Mal sein Telefon. Dieses Mal war Hermine am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sie klang reichlich aufgeregt. „Harry! Du musst sofort kommen." „Was ist den passiert?", wollte er wissen schon auf halbem Weg durch das Wohnzimmer. „Es hat einen weiteren Mord gegeben. Draco und Ron sind schon am Tatort, ich bin gerade auf dem Weg." „Ich brauche fünf Minuten, bevor ich los kann!" Bevor Hermine auflegen konnte, brachte Harry sie noch dazu ihm die Adresse durchzugeben, dann schmiss er das Telefon auf sein ungemachtes Bett. Er schoss zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zog wahllos eine Boxershorts, eine Hose und ein T-Shirt hervor. Im Bad benutzte er im gleichem Tempo, in dem er sich angezogen hatte, sein Deo und Aftershave und band sich die Haare locker zurück. Zwei Minuten später betrat er den Aufzug, der ihn in die Tiefgarage brachte.

Unten angekommen gingen die Türen auf und er wollte schon aus der Kabine stürmen, doch stattdessen rannte er in den festen Körper eines anderen Mannes. Harry sah kurz auf, wobei er ein Entschuldigung murmelte, dann sprintete er zu seinem Wagen. Kurz darauf fuhr er aus der Tiefgarage, aber schon nach Straßen hielt er seinen heißgeliebten Lamborghini mit quietschenden Reifen an. Ganz plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, welches Gesicht der Mann gehabt hatte, in den er hinein gerannt war und er konnte es nicht glauben. Er rief ihn sich wieder und wieder vor Augen, aber immer mit dem selben Ergebnis. Harry hatte den Mann gekannt, in den er hineingerannt war. Er hatte ihn sogar gut genug gekannt, um ihn eigentlich sofort zu erkennen, aber in der Hektik hatte die Nachricht sein Hirn erst viel zu spät erreicht. Ein weiterer Grund, weshalb er nicht sofort bemerkt hatte, wer der Mann war, war, dass er nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Harry hatte damit gerechnet dieses Gesicht nie wieder zu sehen und er hatte deswegen getrauert. Der Mann vor dem Aufzug hatte das Gesicht von Sirius Black gehabt.

TBC

Dezember 2006

11


End file.
